


Судьба ждет за поворотом

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: (because Corvo is a bae), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Demons, Gay For You, M/M, Overseer!Daud, Soulmates, demon!Corvo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Корво — демон, а Дауд — Смотритель.Что может пойти не так?





	1. Основной текст

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaySD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KaySD).



> Посвящается [Кею](https://vk.com/kayxafeel), прекрасному человеку и артеру, без рисунков которого моя жизнь потеряла бы многие краски. Спасибо ему огромное за то, что он есть :3
> 
>  
> 
> Особенно сильно я вдохновилась [этими артами](http://rebelflet.tumblr.com/post/164399673400/au-with-daud-is-priest-and-corvo-is-demon).  
> Также немалую роль сыграли регулярно появлявшиеся в твиттере арты со смотрителем!Даудом за авторством дорогой Хинзз.

Скрипнув зубами, Дауд пнул бандита, разрывая дистанцию и выигрывая время, чтобы перехватить палаш здоровой рукой. В очередной раз противник не ожидал от него такого хода, и в очередной раз Дауд насадил еретика на свой клинок, скаля красные от крови зубы в его перекошенное ненавистью и страхом лицо. На одного мерзавца меньше под этим солнцем.

Шрам на солнечном сплетении тупо пульсировал, как второе сердце; сплюнув, Дауд прислушался, куда именно его тянуло — еще ниже, в катакомбы. Вот любят же эти крысы вечно под землю заползти, да поглубже, потемнее. Где-то там находился действующий алтарь, причем, судя по силе пульсации в шраме, весьма активно используемый для жертвоприношений — Дауд уже отсюда ощущал соленую горечь Бездны. Ждать, пока его догонят остальные смотрители, он не стал, двинулся дальше. Ему было противно ощущать в такой близости открытый канал в Бездну, и он хотел как можно скорее разломать святилище, чтоб можно было наконец вдохнуть полной грудью затхлый влажный воздух без потусторонней горечи.

Очередные ступени, очередные ловушки, очередные еретики, отчаянно бросавшиеся на него в попытке задержать или остановить. Они обманывались его ранами, а Дауд только злорадно ухмылялся, наблюдая, как гаснет свет в глазах еретиков.

Сиреневый свет одновременно и резал глаза, и бархатно ластился, почти успокаивал, убаюкивал. Шрам на животе уже не просто пульсировал — его дергало, будто что-то рвалось на свободу; Дауд бы и рад выпустить эту мерзкую магию прочь, да только она все равно покидать его отказывалась. Чем ближе он подходил к святилищу, тем сильнее дергало, а в ушах засвербило от шепота рун, искушавших взять их в руки, проследить кончиками пальцев их контуры и выжженную на них метку.

Моргнув, Дауд поймал себя на том, что уже протянул ладонь к святилищу — и, нахмурившись, опустил руку, медленно, позволяя себе прочувствовать всю боль от полученного сегодня глубокого пореза. Если он так отреагировал, стоило ему забыться всего на мгновение… очень сильный алтарь, очень.

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Дауд оглянулся в поисках чего-нибудь, что бы ему помогло разломать святилище, но в очередной раз вынужденно признал, что снова придется пользоваться палашом. Он уже замахнулся для первого удара, как откуда-то слева раздался шелест и вздох. Резко обернувшись и держа оружие на изготовку, Дауд уставился в темный угол.

Там, будто материализуясь из кривых теней, появилась фигура высокого мужчины. Сначала Дауд решил, что это очередной еретик, но когда тот обрел плоть, понял — ситуация намного серьезнее. Большие черные крылья за спиной у неизвестного лучше всяких слов говорили о том, кто именно стоит перед ним. И хотя демон выглядел как обычный мужчина, пускай и одетый несколько старомодно, Дауд не обманывался ложным образом человечности: все слуги Бездны были и оставались смертельным врагом Аббатства.

— Я бы на твоем месте не трогал этот алтарь, смотритель, — тихо и вкрадчиво произнес демон, с ухмылкой шагая ближе и наблюдая за реакцией Дауда.

Несмотря на весь его многолетний опыт охоты за еретиками, Дауд впервые сталкивался с демоном; и хотя о них было достаточно много известно, как только доходило до темы их убийства, мнения и свидетельства тотчас множились и противоречили друг другу. Проще говоря, Дауд не знал, как ему убивать этого мерзавца. А для изгнания обратно в Бездну демон должен быть в человеческом теле, а не своем собственном, так что этот вариант тоже отпадал.

Но и задешево жизнь свою отдавать Дауд не собирался.

— Если ты ради этого соизволил появиться, значит, я тем более должен его разрушить, — огрызнулся он и поморщился, когда шрам на солнечном сплетении будто обожгло прикосновением.

Демон сощурился и даже принюхался, пристально вглядываясь в Дауда. По спине которого пробежался холодок — если тот почуял…

— Какая неожиданность… смотритель, ты меня удивляешь все больше и больше, — демон грациозно шагнул еще ближе, совершенно игнорируя, как Дауд напружинился, готовый атаковать. — Вот уж чего я точно не ожидал, так это увидеть такого как ты среди вашего брата, — будто в насмешку, демон поднял свою левую ладонь и продемонстрировал проклятую метку, узор которой давным давно отпечатался в памяти Дауда горелыми линиями.

Глухо рыкнув, Дауд бросился в атаку, но демон схватил палаш голыми руками и уже секунду спустя вырвал из его хватки, после чего отбросил куда-то себе за спину — звона металла по камню Дауд так и не услышал. Последующие удары демон парировал с той же обидной легкостью и отводил в сторону, а потом и вовсе оттеснил его вбок, к стене.

Ситуация не казалась безнадежной ровно до того момента, пока демон не коснулся голой рукой его горла.

Сколько раз Дауд уже слышал эти многочисленные цветастые описания, испещренные нечленораздельными охами и ахами, когда кто-нибудь делился ощущениями о том, каково прикоснуться к своему соулмейту. Это сравнивали и с фейерверком, и с чистым горным водопадом, и с южной сиестой, и с самыми изысканными винами.

Дауду показалось, будто все его нервы одновременно подожгли; шрам-метка ныла и тянула, уши затопило шелестом и шепотом. Где-то совсем рядом, за тонкой завесой между реальным миром и Бездной, шевельнулся, заинтересовавшись, черноглазый ублюдок. Закусив губу до крови, Дауд задержал дыхание. Жжение не спадало, оно заволокло абсолютно весь мир, залило его голубым огнем.

Очнулся Дауд на грязном полу рядом с молчаливым пустым святилищем. Хотелось взять черноглазого за холку и хорошенько несколько раз приложить его носом об мостовую да об кирпичные стены, да чтоб остались хорошие красные разводы и белые осколки зубов на земле. За всю свою жизнь Дауд не встретил ни одного соулмейта, и вот, когда настал этот час — его потенциальный партнер оказался проклятым демоном. О, Дауд не сомневался, черноглазый сейчас хохотал до колик в животе.

Мр-разь.

Дауд с новым рвением взялся выкорчевывать еретиков, а заодно — изучать вопрос того, как же все-таки можно убить слугу Бездны. Он не желал оставлять своего соулмейта прозябать в качестве демона; тот, по меньшей мере, заслужил шанс в следующей жизни. Но, увы, ничего сверх того, что ему уже было известно, найти так и не удалось. И ладно, если бы на этом их взаимодействие кончилось — так чертов демон взял в привычку сопровождать его на патрулировании, сначала просто следуя за ним по крышам, а потом просто внаглую идя рядом. Несколько раз он даже насвистывал какую-то дурацкую мелодию, но после того, как Дауд его за это попытался проткнуть палашом, все-таки попритих.

Лучше бы он вообще не появлялся — его присутствие отбивало чутье Дауда, и он стал пропускать еретиков и тайники. Наверное, на это и был расчет; жаль, что прогнать прочь демона никак не получалось. И хотя тот не приходил, пока Дауд не оставался наедине, он все равно не смог заставить себя взять на патруль напарника — смотрители, за редким исключением, бесили Дауда лишь немногим слабее, чем тупые обыватели. По иронии судьбы, в данной ситуации демон все-таки оказался меньшим из зол.

Один раз Дауд завязал с ним драку. Продлилась она до первого прикосновения кожи к коже — после этого Дауда снова поглотили голубое пламя и жгучая боль. Очнулся он на каком-то чердаке, лежа на низкой кровати. Демон сидел рядом на полу и задумчиво его разглядывал, и Дауд бы с радостью его проигнорировал, да только единственный выход был как раз за двумя черными крыльями, которые тот вольготно разложил, заняв половину комнаты.

А потом Дауд осознал, что он в одной рубашке и штанах; его мундир лежит неподалеку на полу, а перчатки — на коленях у демона.

— Какого хрена ты творишь?

— Твоя реакция неестественна, — хмуро отозвался тот, — другой мой соулмейт так не страдает от моих прикосновений.

Дауд фыркнул:

— Я не демон, чтобы мне это нравилось.

— Тот человек тоже не демон, — на самом деле, если задуматься, это же страшно становилось при мысли, что слуги Бездны тоже могли быть соулмейтами, причем не только друг другу, но и людям… наверное, это что-то да говорило о личности Дауда, если его потенциальный партнер как раз был из-за грани. — Ты меня отрицаешь, Дауд.

— Лучше остаток жизни провести в одиночестве, чем с таким, как ты, — ядовито выплюнул он. — Когда ты уже оставишь меня в покое, а?

— Никогда, — демон начал аккуратно надевать его перчатки, — я не собираюсь терять свой кусок счастья.

Он точно воспользовался магией, никак иначе объяснить, почему перчатки оказались ему впору, Дауд не мог. Ладони демона хоть и были уже его собственных, но пальцы-то у него однозначно длиннее. Когда он сложил крылья, Дауд рывком бросился к двери, мысленно понося демона до седьмого колена, что тот даже сапоги с него снял. Босиком идти по улицам будет не самым приятным опытом. А уж от перспективы всю оставшуюся жизнь провести на расстоянии вытянутой руки от шарманки волосы на загривке становились дыбом.

Что-то с силой ударило его сзади под колени, и Дауд потерял равновесие и покатился кубарем. Не успел он остановиться, как демон налетел сверху и уселся, зажимая его бока бедрами и сверкая своими темными глазами из-под растрепанной шевелюры. Ни выползти из-под него, ни спихнуть, ни убить.

Раздосадованно выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, Дауд отвернулся и все свое внимание сосредоточил на лежавшем неподалеку мундире — раз ничего другого не оставалось, он будет игнорировать демона до тех пор, пока тот не поймет, что ничего у них не будет.

— Я ведь не желаю тебе зла, Дауд.

— Ты демон, этого достаточно, — он отдернул голову от прикосновения к щеке; было неприятно ощущать, как проводят кончиками пальцев вдоль его вертикального шрама.

— Как грубо, — оставив его лицо в покое, крылатый поочередно поднял его руки, осмотрел их со всех сторон, даже рукава закатал. Будто искал что-то.

Дауд понял, что именно, когда тот шумно выдохнул, его метка полыхнула голубым, и в ответ шрам на животе Дауда дернуло особенно сильно. Демон быстро вытащил его рубашку из штанов и расстегнул, игнорируя все попытки Дауда ему помешать. Когда демон увидел то, что искал, он болезненно зашипел, наклоняясь ниже, вглядываясь в неровную шрамированную кожу там, где метка черноглазого ублюдка чернела на животе Дауда.

— Какая мраз-сь с-сделала это с-с тобой? — лицо демона исказилось искренней яростью; даже его волосы, казалось, вздыбились, а в глазах полыхнула жажда убийства. — Кто пос-смел тебя пытать? Отвечай!

Дауд ощутил давление чужой воли, но только скрипнул зубами и оскалился в ответ:

— Это демонстрация моего отношения к твоему хозяину, демон! Я вас на дух не переношу, понял?!

Лицо демона вытянулось от удивления настолько, что дошло чуть ли не до комичности.

— Ты… сам?..

— Сам.

Глухо застонав, демон передернул плечами, зажмурился. Смотрители по-настоящему никогда не поймут, что именно Дауду пришлось пережить, когда он пытался выжечь с себя метку черноглазого ублюдка; этот демон, похоже, понимал. Поймав себя на том, что из-за этого небольшого факта Дауд почти испытывает какое-то странное облегчение, он шумно выдохнул и постарался затолкать неподобающие эмоции куда-нибудь подальше.

Демон накрыл шрам ладонью, будто одним прикосновением мог что-то сделать с навеки покореженной кожей.

— Но ведь ты так только себе причинял боль. На связь с Бездной раны не влияют, Дауд. Единственным выходом было бы отрубить конечность, но, наверное, потому он тебя и пометил в таком месте. Чтобы ты никак не смог от него избавиться.

— Я это и без тебя знаю, — рыкнул он в ответ, зло глядя снизу вверх. — Черноглазый ублюдок не оставил мне выбора, и за это я его ненавижу.

— Не оставил выбора? — демон наклонился ниже, будто выискивая в его глазах следы лжи, — Дауд, метку невозможно поставить против воли, как невозможно научиться пользоваться магией, не желая того всем сердцем. Ты _мог_ отказаться. У тебя был выбор, и ты его сделал. Не надо винить его в своих собственных ошибках; Аутсайдер, вопреки насаждаемой вами, смотрителями, идеологии, не виновен во всех человеческих проблемах и грехах.

Злость ослепляла.

— Не переворачивай все с ног на голову, демон! Поставить человека в безвыходное положение, после чего предложить ему лазейку — это не свобода воли, это чистой воды насмешка!

Крылатый имел наглость рассмеяться ему в лицо:

— Выход есть всегда, пока ты еще жив, и Аутсайдер тебе это показал. Ты просто не попадал в по-настоящему безвыходную ситуацию, Дауд, так что не говори о том, чего не понимаешь.

— Да-а? Ну просвети меня, о, мудрейший, — едко выплюнул он, пихая демона в грудь. Тот, на удивление, подчинился и подался назад, позволяя Дауду сесть.

— Знаешь ли ты, откуда берутся демоны?

— Из Бездны.

— Неверно. Все демоны когда-то были людьми, Дауд. И я среди них самый молодой; по человечьим меркам, я не пробыл в этой форме и половины столетия, — он как-то косо (горько?) улыбнулся, не размыкая губ. — Я служил стражником в Карнаке. Какие-то еретики совсем обнаглели, смотрителей не хватало, и нас отправили разбираться со святилищем Аутсайдеру. Меня закололи прямо там; предательски вогнали нож под лопатку и толкнули на алтарь в пародии на жертвоприношение. Последнее, что я помню — как моя кровь заливает его руны алым. Настоящее безвыходное положение, Дауд, это смерть. После нее ты уже ничего не успеешь сделать, если только Аутсайдер тобой не заинтересуется. — И, почти шепотом, он добавил: — У тебя был выбор, как бы ты ни желал считать иначе.

Хотелось ругаться и замесить лицо черноглазого до каши сырого мяса, в груди жгло неожиданно сильное желание бежать и отомстить убийце своего потенциального партнера. Дауд прикрыл глаза и попытался привести мысли в порядок. По крайней мере, теперь он был на один шаг ближе к тому, чтобы освободить соулмейта от этой ужасной участи. Ну а касательно того, что демон действительно мог оказаться прав… нет. Безвыходные ситуации бывали разные, и смертью они не ограничивались.

Дауд уже открыл рот, чтобы едко высказаться в ответ, но слова куда-то улетучились, когда демон мягко прижался ладонями к его животу и осторожно провел ими снизу вверх, одновременно с этим внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Единственное, что Дауд позволил себе сделать — закаменеть от напряжения. Он нахмурился, не почувствовав уже почти привычной для подобных ситуаций волны равнодушного неприятия. С каждой секундой демон тоже хмурился все больше, видимо, из-за его нулевой ответной реакции.

— Что, совсем нет? — Дауду показалось, или тот действительно прозвучал как обиженный ребенок, не получивший конфетку?

— А ты думал, я после твоих откровений тотчас сменю свое мировоззрение и брошусь в твои объятия? — он презрительно фыркнул и покачал головой. — Не трать зря своего и моего времени. У меня, в отличие от некоторых, имеются обязательства, которые надо выполнять.

И наконец-то, наконец-то демон свалил прочь, просто растаяв в черном тумане. Дауду даже не хотелось ругаться, что тот не вернул ему перчатки. Пускай, лишь бы перестал мешать уже. По всей комнате остались разбросанные черные перья, и первым порывом Дауда было хорошенько по ним потоптаться, вдавить в пыль и грязь, но в итоге он вовсе к ним не прикоснулся — почувствовал исходящий от них горчащий аромат Бездны.

Все равно этот запах будто прилип к нему, он его преследовал и раздражал. Сначала Дауд решил, что это потому что демон опять где-то неподалеку, но против этого говорил странный факт: в его присутствии Дауд не ощущал соленой горечи, которую уже несколько лет ассоциировал с магией и черноглазым ублюдком и ни разу при этом не ошибался.

Только следующим утром, сидя на кровати в своей комнатке, Дауд заметил небольшое угольное перышко на подушке; видимо, оно запуталось у него в волосах, и именно оно воняло Бездной, безмерно его раздражая. Тут уж Дауд не стерпел — он перо сжег, и дышать определенно стало легче.

Неизвестно, имелась ли связь между этим и тем фактом, что следующие два месяца демон не показывался ему на глаза, но Дауд тихо радовался долгожданному одиночеству и с головой нырял в охоту.

Единственный день, когда он вынужденно делал перерыв, приходился на праздник Фуги — уж слишком много предложений сыпалось в его адрес, будто людям во что бы то ни стало хотелось затащить смотрителя в постель. Чертовы извращенцы. Это время Дауд обычно проводил либо в своей комнате, отсыпаясь, либо распивал бутылку виски, сидя на крыше канцелярии верховного смотрителя и любуясь фейерверками. Уж что-что, а разноцветные огни действительно превращали этот прогнивший город во что-то хорошее, пускай и на мимолетные секунды.

Может, в этому году он бы тоже посидел на крыше, но Дауду было настолько лень тащиться куда бы то ни было, что он, прикончив половину бутылки, завалился спать поверх покрывала. Все тело ныло, сообщая, что Дауд приближался к своему пределу, и хорошо бы отдохнуть, да заснуть никак не получалось как в течение последних месяцев, так и сегодня. Он не знал, сколько пролежал, слепо пялясь в серый потолок и ни о чем не думая; усталость и алкоголь подергивали мир тусклой дымкой, пальцы чесались от желания взять сигарету, но — двигаться ужасно не хотелось. Еще бы чуть-чуть, и он бы наконец уплыл в мутные нечленораздельные сны, но кровать скрипнула, а к правому боку прижался кто-то горячий. Дауд скосил взгляд и наткнулся на знакомое смуглое лицо и влажно поблескивавшие в полумраке карие глаза. Демон лежал на боку, подперев голову ладонью, и, хмурясь, его разглядывал.

— Проваливай обратно в Бездну, — в его словах не прозвучало достаточно пыла, но если Дауд сейчас упустит свое сонное состояние, он опять сутки не сможет уснуть и промучается головной болью. Общаться с проклятым демоном совершенно не хотелось.

— Ты себя слишком загоняешь, — будто не услышав его, произнес тот и приподнялся на локте. А потом Дауд с блеклым удивлением наблюдал, как демон тянется к прикроватной тумбочке и выуживает из верхнего ящика пачку сигарет и коробок спичек. — Все еще хочешь курить, или уже нет?

— Хочу, — невозможно ответить иначе, когда на месте его удерживало только нежелание двигаться и едкое удовлетворение от собственного неудобства. Дауд знал, что ведет не самый здоровый образ жизни, и не планировал ничего менять.

Демон, видя, что он даже не думает протянуть руку за сигаретой, догадался зажечь одну (заодно и сам глубоко затянулся), и сунул ее Дауду в зубы. Горький дым от табака опалил глотку, но Дауду показалось, будто он после долгого дня под палящим Серконосским солнцем глотнул сладкой ключевой воды. Он глухо застонал, выдыхая носом, и прикрыл глаза, чтобы уберечь их от дыма. Вот теперь было почти хорошо.

Так они скурили еще две сигареты, затягиваясь по очереди. Потолок время от времени вспыхивал косым разноцветьем, сквозь закрытое окно доносился треск фейерверков и петард; город праздновал и веселился вовсю. А с демоном, оказывается, вполне можно было находиться в одном помещении, особенно когда он не лез и просто молча лежал рядом. Вот только когда Дауд вынырнул из дремы, то обнаружил, что его перевернули на бок и всем телом прижались со спины, обняв за талию и размеренно дыша в затылок — и все это, умудрившись его не разбудить.

— Что за… — он попытался выпутаться из чужих рук, но демон даже не подумал его отпустить, только что-то нечленораздельно пробормотал и прижался плотнее.

Ощутив его губы у себя на загривке, Дауд непроизвольно вздрогнул — он ожидал, что его снова прошьет болезненным огнем, но вместо этого по коже пробежалась волна чего-то колючего, не такого уж и неприятного. Когда ничего за этим не последовало, Дауд осознал, что демон у него за спиной попросту спал, обняв его, как ребенок — свою любимую игрушку. Дауд даже вполне искренне пожалел, что не мог взять в личное пользование одну из шарманок, — она бы ему сейчас здорово пригодилась — но, увы, приходилось обходиться собственными силами. Да и он уже достаточно отдохнул, чтобы наконец должным образом отреагировать на возвращение демона в свою жизнь. Немного поерзав, Дауд сумел-таки крепко приложить того локтем под дых. Подействовало безотказно: с коротким вскриком крылатый проснулся. Вот только он неосознанно усилил хватку вокруг Дауда, так что даже дышать удавалось с трудом.

— Отпусти меня уже, сволочь, — выдавил он, с каждой секундой напрягаясь все сильнее. Близость демона начала его серьезно раздражать.

— Это кто тут еще сволочь, — просипел демон в ответ, не торопясь выполнять его требование. Напротив, отдышавшись, он уткнулся носом Дауду в основание шеи и с удивлением хмыкнул, когда он резко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. — Ну наконец-то. Я уже начинал беспокоиться…

— И ничего не наконец-то! Вали обратно, откуда пришел, и оставь уже меня в покое! — часть запала, увы, смазывалась тем фактом, что Дауд это рычал, глядя не в наглую морду демона, а в стену своей комнаты, в то время как вышеупомянутый демон грелкой прижимался к нему со спины.

И, конечно же, по закону подлости, именно в этот момент у Дауда свело судорогой левое плечо, то, на котором он лежал. Выругавшись, он напряженно выгнулся, и хорошо хоть демон, почувствовав неладное, соизволил-таки отстраниться:

— В чем дело?

— Судорога, — сквозь зубы прошипел Дауд, хватаясь за взбунтовавшуюся часть тела и перекатываясь на живот, подальше от демона. Стена по сравнению с ним оказалась неприятно холодной, но это было даже хорошо — это отрезвляло. Только сколько бы Дауд ни выиграл этим небольшим маневром, все пошло коту под хвост, когда он почувствовал, как демон усаживается на него верхом и принимается массировать плечи, надавливая пальцами с такой силой, что каждое движение будто доставало насквозь, но при этом не причиняло боли больше необходимого, а уж когда мышцы начали расслабляться… в общем, сложно было отрицать — демон, кажется, знал, что делает. Даже ругаться не хотелось, и очень скоро Дауд окончательно передумал требовать от демона остановиться.

Признавать этого не хотелось, но делать массаж демон действительно умел. И умел весьма, весьма хорошо. Когда же он начал ритмично двигаться всем телом, Дауд не сразу понял, что происходит, а когда понял… его слишком разморило для серьезных возмущений. Да и ночь Фуги еще не кончилась, так что можно было со спокойной совестью позволить то, за что Дауд обычно бил морду и ломал руки. Он так и не уловил момент, когда именно от равнодушного «ладно, пофиг» умудрился перейти к заинтересованному любопытству. Но демон реагировал неожиданно по-человечески, тоже тихо стонал и тяжело дышал; Дауд бросил взгляд за спину — и да, демон закусил нижнюю губу, блестел своими глазищами из-под растрепанной шевелюры.

— Дауд… — глухо охнув, демон замер и, наклонившись, уткнулся лбом ему между лопаток. Его потряхивало и, насколько Дауд мог судить, разрядки он не достиг.

— Чего тебе? — хрипло отозвался, готовый, если придется, ощетиниться равнодушием и неприятием.

Вместо ответа демон коротко застонал, почти болезненно, и провел ладонями по его бокам снизу вверх, попутно задирая рубашку. А потом он в обратном направлении проследил дорожку поцелуев вдоль позвоночника, и хотя прикосновения не приносили боли, Дауду от этого легче не становилось; скорее даже наоборот.

— Да охренеть, демон, я же говорил, меня это не интересует, — проворчал он.

— Но почему?

— Таким я уродился, смирись.

— Так же не бывает, — с протяжным стоном демон отстранился, но далеко не ушел, все равно толкнулся бедрами, прижался пахом к заднице Дауда. — Неужели… совсем-совсем нет?

— Абсолютно точно нет, — но было любопытно наблюдать, как демон борется за самообладание. Наверное, тот факт, что он сдерживался, даже вызывал некоторого рода уважение; из того, что Дауд знал о сексе, другим было весьма сложно себя ограничивать, особенно во время него. — Кхм. Но раз уж такое дело, я, может, смогу подсобить. Если дашь перевернуться, — и смотреть удобнее будет. Дауд решил списать этот неожиданный порыв на желание отплатить за хороший массаж, и особенно не копался, что могло скрываться за верхним слоем.

После короткой заминки, заполненной скрипом кровати, Дауд уселся, вытянув ноги и опершись спиной о стену, а у него на коленях лицом к нему устроился демон. Дауд только хотел сделать замечание, что тот забыл снять штаны, как вообще вся его одежда растаяла черным туманом, оголяя загорелую кожу, иссеченную бледными шрамами, и умеренную поросль на груди, сужающейся дорожкой сбегавшую до паха. Член у демона оказался, наверное, длиннее, чем у Дауда, но ничем особенным не выделялся. И либо ему попался такой человечный демон, либо страшилки, циркулировавшие среди смотрителей, оказались еще большими выдумками, чем было принято считать (что, на самом деле, совершенно не удивляло).

— Имя-то у тебя есть?

— Корво, — демон, закусив губу, наблюдал за ним.

Дауд же, вслушиваясь в собственные ощущения, снова вынужден был признать полное отсутствие привычных для таких ситуаций отвращения и неприятия. Только легкая досада и некоторое любопытство. Но, определенно, ему понравилось, как Корво отреагировал, стоило Дауду обхватить его член ладонью — прогнулся в пояснице, с шелестом расправив крылья, откинул голову назад. После непродолжительных метаний вцепился пальцами в плечи Дауда; наверняка потом останутся синяки. Несколько раз Дауд провел рукой вверх-вниз, и из щели на головке выделилось немного прозрачной жидкости, от которой стало легче двигать ладонью. Он в качестве эксперимента начал медленно сжимать пальцы, остановившись только когда демон громко вскрикнул и дернул бедрами ему навстречу.

— А-ах!.. ты точно уверен… что никогда раньше… этого не делал? — Корво уткнулся лицом ему в шею, дыша горячо и быстро.

— А в чем дело? Не нравится? — все еще ведомый любопытством, Дауд притворился, что собирается разжать руку. Демон с коротким шипением накрыл его ладонь своей и крепко сжал, почти сразу после этого разбито застонав.

— Наоборот. М-м-мх, и пахнешь обалденно…

На особенно долгое движение рукой Корво хрипло застонал и укусил Дауда за плечо, пряча в его рубашке громкие звуки. После нескольких попыток это удалось повторить — на этот раз Дауд вырвал из Корво нечленораздельную ругань, и он уже даже не прекращал толкаться бедрами навстречу, с каждой секундой двигаясь все отчаянней. Свободной рукой Дауд попытался хоть как-то его удержать, но безрезультатно; а когда Корво с хриплым вскриком прогнулся в пояснице, раздался недвусмысленный треск рвущейся ткани — он не успел полностью разжать челюсти и своими клыками порвал Дауду рубашку. Коротко выругавшись на этот произвол, он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как податься вперед и сомкнуть зубы на горле Корво. Конечно, кожу прокусить не получилось, но тот все равно отреагировал неожиданно ярко: буквально закаменел от напряжения, и Дауд почувствовал, как бешено стучит его пульс совсем рядом. А несколько мгновений спустя Корво дернулся раз-другой, вполсилы попытался за ворот оттащить Дауда от себя, и окончательно прижался к его животу своим.

Корво била крупная дрожь. Дауд уже собирался разжать зубы, но, кажется что-то сделал — он так и не понял, сжал ли он член Корво сильнее, или умудрился немного сдвинуть место укуса — так что тот буквально всхлипнул и устало наклонил голову в сторону, открывая Дауду горло; он полностью обмяк, даже крылья его опустились, а руки плетьми упали по обеим сторонам от них. За мгновение до того, как руке стало влажно, Дауд, кажется, почувствовал на языке знакомую горькую соль; резко отстранившись, он успел увидеть абсолютно черные провалы вместо глаз Корво — буквально секунду спустя щупальца черноты рассеялись, оставляя совершенно осоловевшие карие глаза. Если не обращать внимания на крылья, так и не скажешь, что проклятый демон.

Досадливо выдохнув носом, Дауд со смешанными чувствами полюбовался на аккуратный и четкий отпечаток зубов на смуглой коже (это ведь должно было быть больно, да?), потом аккуратно уложил вяло реагировавшего демона на кровать. Дауд хотел слезть и взять тряпку обтереться самому и хоть немного привести в порядок Корво, но тот неожиданно резво ухватил его за запястье. А потом, поднеся испачканные его собственной спермой пальцы к своему лицу, принялся их вылизывать, попутно глядя прямо Дауду в глаза из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Наверное, именно такую картину было принято характеризовать словом «пошлая». Дауд только склонил голову набок и слегка изогнул бровь:

— Тебе разве не противно?

Корво сыто улыбнулся.

— Ничуть, — облизавшись, еще несколько раз провел языком по ладони Дауда, словно запоминая вкус, и только после этого отпустил его.

— Тряпка тебе вообще нужна? Или остальное тоже вылижешь? — Дауд перебрался через демона и с оханьем выпрямился. В спине что-то сладко хрустнуло, а в укушенном плече наоборот, словно поселился маленький огненный шарик. Как если бы рана начала быстро воспаляться.

— Увы, я еще не настолько гибкий, но — нет, в тряпке нет нужды. Что такое? — перевернувшись на другой бок (из-за крыльев, конечно же, ему пришлось перекатываться через живот), Корво приподнялся на локте и со странным выражением лица наблюдал за тем, как Дауд, оттянув ворот рубашки, пытался в маленьком зеркальце рассмотреть, что творилось с его плечом. — Жжет?

— Жжет. Ты ядовитый, что ли? Алкоголь поможет убить заразу?

— А. Ну, это…

Смутившийся демон — точно не то, что Дауд ожидал увидеть когда-либо. След от укуса на его плече заметно покраснел и немного припух, там, где клыки прорвали кожу, кровь быстро запеклась, но сами ранки выглядели не очень приятно.

Когда пауза затянулась, Дауд ворчливо выругался:

— Твою мать, Корво, колись уже!

Будто оттягивая момент, он принял сидячее положение и затянулся обратно в одежду (дымные отростки будто укутали его), после чего, вдохнув, скороговоркой выпалил:

— Я… незнаюпоследствий?

— Что?

— Я не знаю последствий, — повторил Корво, кончиками пальцев трогая след от укуса на собственной шее. — Еще ни разу я не кусал человека в таких обстоятельствах.

Дауд не удержался — он хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу.

— Хочешь сказать, что сейчас у меня в организме находится непонятная хрень, которая, возможно, меня убьет, а может и нет? — медленно и четко произнес он, впиваясь в демона пристальным взглядом. Надо было прибить его, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Ну, до смерти вряд ли дойдет; я не настолько ядовитый, больше полагаюсь на физическую силу. Думаю, ничего страшного не случится. Не должно случиться.

Это слабо успокаивало. Вернее, совсем не успокаивало.

Завтра Дауд ведь планировал устроить крупную облаву на один притон, который он выслеживал уже вторую неделю, а с таким подарочком было рискованно выходить на активную службу. Ну и что ему было делать? Брать отпуск, что ли? Так никто его не даст, слишком мало людей у них в поле. И это будет слишком для него необычно, вызовет ненужные подозрения и вопросы. А Кэмпбелл только и рад будет еще как-нибудь его подставить, он уже давно зуб точил. Гад двуличный.

— Эй, — моргнув, Дауд уставился на демона, который, как оказалось, уже стоял прямо перед ним и обеспокоенно заглядывал ему в глаза. — Все будет хорошо. Я ведь тебя врагом не считаю, значит, и яд не должен подействовать.

— Но мы враги.

— Соулмейты не могут быть врагами.

— О, ты удивишься, — со вздохом Дауд помассировал переносицу. — Ты тут еще долго собираешься прохлаждаться? Вали уже, — Корво действительно смотрел так, будто был не демоном, а невинно обиженным щенком. — Не беси меня!

В груди привычно всколыхнулось раздражение, но Дауд еще слишком хорошо помнил массаж; ему не хотелось злиться. К счастью, Корво понял, что большего ему сегодня не добиться, и растворился в тенях. Шрам-метку обожгло от близкой магии, и Дауд, не сдержавшись, передернул плечами.

А первого дня следующего года, как по заказу, Кэмпбелл вызвал его после обеда к себе и вручил ему официальное назначение во дворец, заодно толкнув речь о безопасности императрицы, о хитрости еретиков и о его искренних опасениях касательно влияния излишне ретивых натурфилософов на любопытный ум их любимой правительницы. Дауду пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не кривиться и не морщиться; он ведь прекрасно понимал, что выбрали его из-за метки черноглазого ублюдка. А из дворца уже давно прилетали разные слухи, один другого безумнее, будто прислуге делать больше было нечего, кроме как выдумывать небылицы про хозяев.

Без вдохновляющей речи он бы обошелся, но Кэмпбелл разбросал столько очевидных намеков, что Дауд понимал — его главной подозреваемой являлась именно императрица, а не кто-либо из ее окружения. И это… тревожило. Потому что верховный смотритель просто так не отправлял лучшего охотника на еретиков с таким откровенным приказом во дворец.

Да и Дауд сам не мог выполнять свои обязанности в полной мере. Начать с того, что третьего числа императрица отмечала свой день рождения, и весь дворец стоял на ушах в течение недели; лишь едва прирученный хаос среди прислуги, никакой возможности нормально работать. По крайней мере, Дауд хотя бы издали посмотрел на Джессамину с дочерью (ничего эдакого от них не почувствовав, кстати говоря), и успел более-менее познакомиться с лабиринтом коридоров и залов. Следующие несколько дней он привыкал к местной повседневной жизни, даже принял исповеди у (очень немногих) слуг. Успел найти нескольких аристократов, практически в открытую носивших еретические амулеты, но на его запрос из Канцелярии внезапно пришел категоричный запрет, и оставалось только скрипеть зубами и продолжать рыть землю. С принцессой ему еще ни разу не удалось встретиться лицом к лицу, что затрудняло оценку ситуации — приходилось ориентироваться на отзывы стражников и прислуги, половина которых была просто без ума от императрицы и принцессы, а вторая половина плела такие бредовые истории, что Дауд едва удерживался, чтобы не встряхнуть их хорошенько. Им даже ума не хватало понять, что он, будучи смотрителем, лучше обывателей разбирался в разного рода странных вещах, и обдурить его было сложнее. Но нет, они продолжали шепотом рассказывать о странном хохоте посреди ночи, сквозняках, ходячих тенях и белых крысах.

Дауд добросовестно проверял наиболее правдоподобные слухи, хотя и понимал — то глупости и выдумки. Естественно, ничего он не находил, только зарабатывал недосып, так что от его угрюмого лица служанки бегали, как еретики от древней музыки, опасаясь не только приближаться к нему, но и просто оставаться наедине в одном помещении (маску-то он, в отличие от своих собратьев, не носил, нагло пользуясь для этого своим положением старшего смотрителя).

Одно было хорошо во всей этой дурацкой ситуации: укус Корво действительно не обернулся ничем страшным и смертельно опасным, опухлость прошла уже спустя несколько дней, и рана заживала безо всяких осложнений. Хотя и, бывало, жутко чесалась. Ну а то, что у него вдруг после сна начал появляться стояк… наверное, от перемены места жительства. Так-то он не сильно мешал, довольно быстро проходил и не требовал какого-то особого внимания, потому Дауд его просто игнорировал. У него и без утренних стояков хватало забот. Например, как-то вечером он услышал интересную обмолвку одного из стражников, которая, после проверки, неожиданно подтвердилась. Во дворце действительно что-то назревало, причем, если судить по наглости заговорщиков, уже довольно давно, и вскоре должно было достигнуть своего апогея. И Дауд только сейчас обратил на это внимание. Ему следовало бы убедиться, что тут не было замешано никаких еретиков, да интуиция подсказывала, что — нет, не замешано. Если не считать тех аристократов, которые хотели немного поиграть с огнем, никакой серьезной ереси в окружении императрицы не наблюдалось. Тем не менее, его ведь направили сюда, и со стороны дворца не возникло серьезного сопротивления подобному вмешательству Аббатства, что только подтверждало подозрения Дауда в том, что Кэмпбелл активно участвовал в происходящем, а ему самому отводилась некая роль в намечавшемся безобразии. Ему же, считай, велели любым способом, вплоть до подлога, найти доказательства еретических замашек императрицы, одновременно с этим запрещая действовать против аристократов, которых вывести на чистую воду не представляло совершенно никакой сложности.

Дауд, пользуясь своей временной вседозволенностью, шастал по всему дворцу; он делал вид, будто действительно ищет, как бы устроить императрице знатный скандал, но больше внимания уделял поискам заговорщиков, с каждым днем все больше понимая — те слишком хорошо подготовились. Слишком основательно подошли к перевороту; императрица ведь о нем даже не подозревала. Вот только Кэмпбелл просчитался насчет Дауда. Да, он действительно не привередничал в методах, выискивая еретиков и выжигая их притоны; да, он действительно провел молодость, будучи наемным убийцей, и по собственному опыту знал, насколько важно оставаться беспристрастным и просто выполнять свою работу. Дауд добровольно принял обеты смотрителей не потому, что жаждал получить постоянного хозяина, который бы крепко держал его поводок; он вступил в Аббатство исключительно потому, что их цели совпадали — охота на еретиков и уничтожение черноглазого ублюдка.

Естественно, несколько высокопоставленных смотрителей знали о его метке, включая и Кэмпбелла. И время их альянса подходило к концу, если этот упырь собирался кинуть его в жернова дворцового переворота в качестве смазки. У Дауда здесь не было союзников, а в одиночку ему не раскрыть заговор, не теперь, когда тот близился к завершению; свою бы шкуру спасти. Но и вызовет лишние подозрения, если он вдруг начнет искать способы выбраться из дворца — оставалось только морщиться, понимая, что для выживания ему, вероятно, придется воспользоваться ненавистным даром. Уж что-что, а телепортироваться он умел. От воспоминания, как холодная соленая вода растворяет его и течением несет сквозь изнанку мира, Дауд передернул плечами.

Из невеселых мыслей его выдернуло резко и внезапно — что-то мелкое со всего маху в него врезалось, пискнув тоненьким голоском, и только благодаря рефлексам и въевшимся в кости тренировкам Дауд устоял на ногах; он крепко схватил неизвестного за плечи, оказавшиеся неожиданно узкими, и, проморгавшись, присмотрелся.

На него снизу вверх наполовину испуганно, наполовину восторженно смотрела Эмили Колдуин, чье белое платьице оказалось перепачкано пылью, паутиной и чем-то подозрительно зеленоватым, на лице — такие же пыльные разводы, а волосы, когда-то, видимо, собранные в аккуратный небольшой хвостик, сейчас свисали в беспорядке, кое-как и откровенно наспех убранные назад. В стене по правую руку Дауда чернел провал тайного прохода, а деревянная панель, не снабженная пружиной, замерла поперек коридора, демонстрируя бледную и покрытую паутиной изнанку с четким следом детской ладошки ближе к левому краю.

— Вы же мистер Дауд, да? Я слышала, что вы у нас что-то ищете, — громким шепотом поделилась Эмили, все более активно пытаясь выкрутиться из его хватки.

Дауду пришлось приложить сознательное усилие, чтобы отпустить трепыхавшуюся добычу. И хотя девочка не вела себя так, будто она где-то как-то напортачила, по одному ее внешнему виду становилось понятно — она влезла туда, где ей быть не следовало. Но воспитание наследницы престола не входило в его обязанности, потому Дауд не посчитал нужным злиться по этому поводу. И, пускай шрам-метка не реагировал на ее близость так, как обычно реагировал на присутствие еретиков, все равно что-то такое едва заметное екало в животе, чему Дауд никак не мог подобрать определения. А еще принцесса ему кого-то напоминала, но и эту мысль он не мог поймать за хвост — понимание ловко ускользало, дразня с периферии сознания.

— Ваше Высочество, — Дауд приветственно склонил голову, как того требовал этикет, и увидел, как девочка в мгновение ока из взбудораженной замарашки превратилась в наследницу престола, так что и грязь не могла скрыть ни ее прямой осанки, ни испытующего взгляда, тяжесть которого не умалялась даже тем, что смотрела она на него снизу вверх.

— Смотритель Дауд, — принцесса вежливо кивнула в ответ, и в голове Дауда непроизвольно мелькнуло мрачное «не надолго».

Секунду спустя она снова отбросила маску официальности и со странным интересом уставилась на него, явно не спеша никуда убегать. А Дауд, к собственному удивлению, поймал себя на желании стереть грязное пятно с кончика ее носа.

— А вы правда охотитесь на еретиков?

— Правда, — Дауд честно не знал, как реагировать на то, что в глазах принцессы вспыхнул неподдельный и яркий интерес. Кажется, ее совершенно не отпугнуло его хмурое выражение лица.

Ему бы отвести ее к учителям, пока дворец не подняли с ног на голову в поисках наследницы. А то ведь какая удобная возможность подставить и его, мерзкого еретика, под маской смотрителя заманивавшего невинное дитя во тьму, и императрицу, допустившую подобное (а ну как она сама в тайне от остальных поклоняется Аутсайдеру или, того хуже, Левиафану? А если найдем алтарь в ее тайных комнатах?).

Дауд точно намеревался отвести Эмили к ее нянькам, да вот только каким-то образом вместо этого она утащила его в свою игровую комнату, по дороге буквально засыпая бесконечными вопросами и чуть ли не подпрыгивая на каждом шагу, до того она была взбудоражена. Дауд не имел ни малейшего понятия, каким образом он умудрился согласиться; но и отказать девочке он почему-то не мог найти в себе сил.

Хотел он посмотреть поближе на принцессу? Вот и получил такую возможность.

Конечно, учителя были совершенно не в восторге, когда нашли свою подопечную, и Дауд воспользовался оказией, чтобы свалить прочь. Ему определенно хватило, чтобы составить впечатление о живой и любопытной девочке, и, когда он думал над участью, которую судьба ей заготовила, Дауду было ее почти жаль. Ведь заговорщики ее не убьют вместе с любимой императрицей, нет, они могут устроить скандал, что императрица поклоняется черноглазому ублюдку и выставить себя защитниками добра и наследницы, травмированной собственной матерью, или, на худой конец, повесить убийство императрицы на еретика, а самим прикинуться белыми овечками и бравыми хранителями линии Колдуинов, взяв опеку над принцессой. Право, иногда смерть девочки казалась почти милосердием.

Два дня Дауд продолжал рыскать по дворцу, даже напугал нескольких молодых стражников историями из своей охоты до такой степени, что те сразу после окончания своей смены побежали в Аббатство, приобщаться к благодетельному. А потом началось непонятно что: куда бы Дауд ни приходил, принцесса каким-то образом всегда умудрялась его находить. Даже в заброшенном коридоре на втором этаже подвала. Даже в глуши дворцового парка.

Даже в неожиданно найденном тайном проходе, из которого можно было наблюдать за музыкальной комнатой, гостиными и малой библиотекой на третьем этаже.

И если в первых случаях Дауд еще мог списать их встречи на случайность, то вероятность наткнуться на принцессу в конкретно взятом тайном проходе стремилась к нулю; подозрения Дауда вспыхнули с новой силой, потому что _это было ненормально_. Но поведение Эмили вполне укладывалось в рамки ее возраста и занимаемого в обществе положения, хотя она и, пожалуй, слишком любила приключения (она ему уже все уши прожужжала о своих любимых историях с пиратами и морскими чудищами в главных ролях), но это вполне можно было списать на живое воображение и активное любопытство. А вообще стоило признать — она действительно необычно быстро привязалась к Дауду, и совершенно не пугалась, когда он прожигал ее взглядом в ответ на очередной глупый вопрос или нелепую просьбу. Будто ей и в голову не приходило, что он может причинить ей вред. Конечно, было бы странно, ожидай она в таком возрасте какого-нибудь подвоха со стороны взрослых, но ведь и Дауд не обладал особо располагающей к себе внешностью. Если совсем начистоту, он безо всяких усилий мог внушить оторопь, опасение и самый настоящий страх, а откровенно впечатлительным — даже ужас. У принцессы же будто какой иммунитет имелся.

Но что поразило больше всего — когда Эмили уговорила его сыграть с ней в прятки, на третью игру Дауд неожиданно понял, что чувствует ее месторасположение. _Чувствует ее_ _._ Такое было возможно только в двух случаях: либо при использовании магии, либо между соулмейтами. А поскольку первое он в своем случае с уверенностью мог вычеркнуть…

Сорок лет он прожил с уверенностью, что у него нет соулмейтов, и давно успел смириться с таким положением вещей. А потом он встретил одного — демона, а теперь вот выясняется, что есть еще один — одна — и она являлась наследной принцессой их Империи. И которая к тому же на тридцать лет младше его. Складывалось впечатление, будто кто-то захотел таким образом жестоко над ним подшутить, назначив ему таких партнеров, с которыми у него наверняка ничего не получится.

Конечно, насчет принцессы Дауд не мог быть до конца уверенным, пока они не прикоснутся друг к другу без перчаток, но что-то ему совсем не хотелось этого делать. Он и так при мысли об этом чувствовал себя грязным старикашкой.

И… да. Теперь ему еще меньше хотелось, чтобы Эмили постигла уготованная ей заговорщиками участь, но что он мог сделать? Как минимум две трети прислуги было подкуплено, стражники наверняка тоже, паук-Берроуз так вообще числился единственным кандидатом на роль заправилы этого самоуправства (хотя Дауд совершенно не удивится, обнаружив в его тени некоторых аристократов, активно его поддерживавших). Одиночке с этой махиной не справиться никак и никогда, даже собственное спасение стояло под большим вопросом. Хотя он еще так и не определился, на чьей стороне выступал лорд-защитник; тому по должности было положено телом и душой преданно служить своей императрице, но ведь и у его семьи имелись свои интересы, которые ему следовало блюсти. Чертовы гристольцы.

Настроение Дауда уже не поднималось выше отметки «раздраженно-угрюмый». Императрица ему не поверит без письменных доказательств, а достать их он, естественно, за такой короткий срок никак не успевал. Да если бы и поверила — едва ли она сумела бы действовать с необходимой скоростью и решимостью. Все складывалось крайне неудачно.

По крайней мере, Дауд знал наверняка, что сбежать сумеет. Если, конечно, Кэмпбелл не догадается притащить смотрителей с шарманками; хотя он ни разу за последние десять лет не воспользовался своей магией, так что, по идее, ни у кого не должно было мелькнуть даже тени подозрения, что он решится на подобное.

Верховный смотритель приехал четырнадцатого числа после обеда. Приехал с обычными двумя смотрителями, без дополнительного наряда военных братьев и без шарманок. Это, конечно, еще не значило, что в ключевой момент Дауда не опутает диссонирующими звуками древней музыки, но зато он знал, что счет пошел на часы. Все произойдет сегодня-завтра.

Вечером императрица встречалась с Кэмпбеллом, и Дауд тоже должен был присутствовать; стоило ему войти в ее кабинет, как его тотчас ударила по носу ужасная, удушающая вонь, какая возможна только если в одном месте собрано больше восьми еретических амулетов, частью к тому же испорченных. Дауд позволил себе только нахмуриться сильнее обычного. Такая большая концентрация обязательно бы пропитала всех, кто находился здесь дольше нескольких часов, потому Дауд знал наверняка — амулеты сюда подбросили. Ему даже не надо было вглядываться в выжидающе блестевшие глаза лорда-защитника, чтобы понять, кто именно приложил к этому руку. Если бы они озаботились подлогом до того, как отправить сюда Дауда, он, возможно, и заглотил бы такую очевидную наживку — тут бы все настолько провоняло магией, что у него не возникло ни малейших сомнений.

Но смотрители не считали нужным вникать в тонкости еретических искусств, потому и совершили такую глупую оплошность.

Да только Дауд все равно ничего не мог с этим поделать. Если он сейчас, в присутствии всех этих высоких господ, не раскроет тайник (а заодно и свою неестественную способность их чуять), то в силу вступит план Б. И его подставят уже более грубо, слишком он хорошо подходил на роль убийцы императрицы.

Кэмпбелл особенно разочарованным его бездействием не выглядел, скорее даже наоборот. Видимо, давно уже искал повод избавиться от проклятого еретика, даром, что тот искренне ненавидел черноглазого. Дауд же разрывался: по-хорошему, ему бы взять и претворить в жизнь свой план, свалив отсюда, пока имелась такая возможность, но… ну вот не мог он заставить себя повернуться спиной к соулмейту и ее матери. И совсем не из-за того, какую роль они играли в империи. Сразу вспоминалось, как он, вместо того, чтобы отругать и потащить попавшегося ему мелкого воришку к стражникам, наоборот, помогал голодному ребенку монетой или советом. Бездна, да у него за эти годы уже, считай, целый дет.сад собрался, и он, как-никак, а ответственность за них нес, если не перед законом, так перед собственной совестью. И хотя старшие уже вполне могли обеспечить своих младших товарищей, они еще многого не знали и не умели, Дауд не имел права тут подыхать как собака или обзаводиться кандалами.

Не в состоянии уснуть, он отправился бродить по коридорам, уже привычно избегая встреч с известными ему постами стражи. Наверное, присмотрись кто к тому, как легко он перешел на тихий стелющийся шаг и с какой легкостью пользовался тенями, они бы сразу поняли, что маску смотрителя он носил далеко не всю свою жизнь. Но некому было увидеть и сделать подобные выводы.

А Дауд поднимался все выше, пока не поймал себя на том, что идет в сторону спален императорской семьи. Что ж. Он, оказывается, самый настоящий старый сентиментальный дурак, и скоро поплатится за свою дурость. Но он должен был хотя бы _попытаться_.

Пробраться через стражу оказалось подозрительно легко; тех однозначно дежурило слишком мало, чтобы покрыть всю вверенную им территорию, и Дауд вполне мог предположить, кто приложил к этому руку. Но покушение посреди ночи — это же слишком неудобно, если они хотели потом получить достаточное количество свидетелей и утихомирить неизбежные волнения среди аристократии и населения. Дауд находился буквально в десяти метрах от комнат императрицы (ни одного стражника у дверей, ни одного!), когда его шрам-метку дернуло крюком, выбивая воздух из легких, а по коже ледяной водой прокатился страх. Несколько драгоценных секунд у него ушло на то, чтобы понять — это до него долетел отзвук эмоций принцессы. И если услышал даже он, по их зачаточной и неокрепшей связи…

Дауд сорвался на бег, уже совершенно не заботясь о том, видит его кто или нет.

Первый стражник попался только спустя полминуты, и тот повернулся ему навстречу с мечом наголо. Враг и предатель — милосердия не заслужил. Дауд зарезал его двумя скупыми движениями, после чего побежал дальше, держа палаш на изготовку. Следующий стражник выбежал из-за первого же угла, привлеченный шумом; его Дауд заколол, и, удерживая тело на клинке и прикрываясь им от возможных пуль, заглянул в коридор. Двое обычных стражников, один офицер, двери детской комнаты слегка приоткрыты, из щели падает тонкий оранжевый луч света, оттуда доносится топот мужских сапог и возня. Еще трое или четверо.

Первым тишину нарушил офицер, он ткнул в сторону Дауда мечом и зло бросил сквозь зубы:

— Убить предателя!

Ухнув, Дауд отбросил тело с палаша и в несколько шагов подскочил к стражникам, ныряя под слишком широкий замах одного из них, после чего, пинком отправив неуклюжего идиота на свидание со стеной, сцепился со вторым, держа его между собой и офицером. Тот, конечно же, уже отошел на пару шагов и пытался прицелиться из пистолета. Пока первый утирал лицо от крови, Дауд продавил защиту его товарища и со звоном обезоружил, добавив кулаком под дых. Стражник тотчас согнулся, пытаясь вдохнуть, и Дауд упал на корточки следом за ним; сразу после этого в ушах грохнуло от выстрела, где-то сзади пуля в фонтане щепок вгрызлась в стенную панель. Дауд не дал офицеру возможности перезарядить пистолет — полоснув по горлу скорчившегося стражника перед собой, он крутанулся вокруг него, развивая дополнительную скорость, и, уйдя в скольжение ногами вперед, ударил офицера чуть выше щиколоток, выбивая из равновесия. Тот звонко и наверняка больно ударился затылком о паркет, но все равно какое-то время они провозились, несколько раз перекувырнувшись, меняясь местами, пока наконец Дауд не вогнал выхваченный из сапога нож стражнику под челюсть, мгновенно его утихомирив.

Тот, которого Дауд пнул в начале потасовки, с глухим рыком набросился на него со спины, но вместо того, чтобы вонзить ему меч под лопатку, окровавленный стражник заехал ему кулаком по уху. Идиот. В глазах разорвался десяток салютов, на секунду затмив разноцветными вспышками реальный мир, но Дауд сумел подскочить на ноги и, щерясь в оскале, излишне широким движением выпустил недалекому предателю кишки. Лицо того мигом посерело и вытянулось, он неуклюже попятился к стене и сполз по ней на пол, оставляя после себя бордовый в неярком освещении след, судорожно пытаясь засунуть внутрь то, чему не следовало находиться снаружи. Дауд его добивать не стал, только сплюнул и, кое-как стряхнув с палаша кровь (поморщился, понимая, что второй стражник забрызгал-таки его, и вид у него сейчас был… мда), вытащил из трупа свой нож, и, наскоро вытерев об одежду убитого, сунул обратно в сапог. Чисткой заниматься будет позже.

Соваться сейчас в комнату значило гарантированно нарваться на пулю — по меньшей мере один обязан был держать дверь под прицелом. Скорее всего, двое, если догадались выдать сообщникам огнестрел без оглядки на ранги. Дауд бесшумно подошел к стене и встал к ней спиной так, что щель между приоткрытой дверью и косяком оказалась с противоположного от него края этой хлипкой деревяшки. Вытащив собственный пистолет из кобуры и приготовив его, Дауд ненадолго оторвал лопатки от стены и пинком открыл дверь, рассчитав силу так, чтобы та от удара не захлопнулась обратно, а осталась открытой, пускай и стукнувшись о стену.

На уровне его глаз пролетел трассирующий след от пули, которая в сопровождении маленького фонтанчика из щепок засела в стене напротив дверного проема. Кажется, кто-то нервный раньше времени спустил курок, вздрогнув от резкого движения.

— Идиот! — зашипели сквозь зубы, следом за этим последовал глухой удар. Подзатыльник? Тогда точно там двое стрелков, один из которых — офицер. — Перезаряжай быстрее, придурок, хватит пялиться!

Они все затихли, только слышна была возня и шумное дыхание тех, что в комнате; один из них время от времени шипел. Если слух не обманывал Дауда, они скорее всего связали принцессу по рукам и ногам, сунув ей в рот кляп, чтобы не кричала, и в данный момент пытались ее удержать. Конечно, маленькая девочка могла рассчитывать только доставить похитителям некоторые неприятности, вырваться у нее точно не получится, но она все равно не прекращала своих попыток, и Дауда этот факт радовал.

Долгое ожидание никто из них не мог себе позволить — где-нибудь у предателей обязана была дежурить вспомогательная команда, но и выстрелы мог услышать кто-нибудь, не замешанный в перевороте. Тем не менее, Дауд продолжал ждать. Выход из комнаты все равно был только один, а ощущать себя загнанным в угол не понравится никому.

Глухой звон чего-то металлического, упавшего на ковер, сразу за ним — короткая ругань.

— Криворукий остолоп, Бездна тебя сожри! — все тот же голос. Офицер. — Не удивительно, что ты все еще в сержантах, с такими-то куриными руками! — Заметно нервничает. Это хорошо.

Медленные и осторожные, но ничем не приглушенные шаги — кто-то приближался к двери. Дауд немного отодвинулся вбок, дальше от проема, и замер статуей, приготовившись стрелять сразу, как увидит фигуру врага. Бордовый китель военного его почти не удивил; вполне могло статься, что дворцовая стража оставалась верна императрице, и заговорщикам пришлось умасливать армейцев. Тот, подойдя к двери, мельком глянул на испустившего последний вздох стражника с гирляндой внутренностей вокруг — и этой секунды оказалось достаточно. Дауд выстрелил до того, как глаза офицера привыкли к полумраку коридора и увидели его. С коротким вскриком, одной рукой зажимая рану на груди, предатель пошатнулся, но на ногах все же удержался. Он даже попытался прицелиться, теперь, когда видел врага.

Дауд толкнул его плечом, отводя его руку с пистолетом вверх (очередной грохот и короткая голубая вспышка), после чего отбросил в сторону и сразу же переключился на неуклюжего сержанта, который до сих пор пытался дрожащими руками всунуть пулю в гнездо. Действительно жалкое зрелище, особенно вкупе с его широко раскрытыми и дико блестящими глазами. Увидев Дауда, он с рыком отбросил огнестрел в сторону и обнажил собственный меч — этой заминки Дауду хватило, чтобы сунуть собственный пистолет обратно в кобуру (он ему однозначно еще пригодится).

Последующий бой прошел очень быстро и очень красно — Дауд избавлялся от врагов экономными движениями бывалого убийцы, и вспомнил о своей зрительнице только когда замер посреди детской с опущенным палашом и в очередной раз осмотрелся в поисках угрозы. Офицер давно истек кровью, но дернулся всем телом Дауд, поймав взгляд испуганных карих глаз на белом девичьем личике. Разорвав зрительный контакт, он на скорую руку вытер палаш об одежду мертвецов и убрал в ножны (снова поморщился, увидев свой заляпанный бурыми пятнами мундир), после чего ножом перерезал веревки.

Кляп принцесса сама стащила с лица, не торопясь, однако, подниматься со своего места на полу. Она продолжала смотреть на Дауда широко раскрытыми глазами, хотя и не дернулась назад, когда он, медленно, присел перед ней на корточки, снял одну перчатку и аккуратно заправил выбившиеся из прически прядки ей за ухо.

По пальцам пробежало едва ощутимое покалывание, подтвердив его предположение касательно их статуса вероятных соулмейтов.

— Что… как…

— Принцесса, вашу матушку предали, — голос его однозначно не подходил для мягких интонаций; он, казалось, звучал так, будто крюком скребли по мостовой.

— Но… — взгляд Эмили как магнитом притягивало к его лицу, но она нет-нет, а глянет мельком на трупы вокруг.

— Вам опасно здесь оставаться.

Широко раскрытые глаза начали заполняться слезами. Ступор шока прошел, эмоции начали захлестывать. Дауд сознательно заставил себя не хмуриться; не имело смысла еще больше пугать девочку.

— _Эмили_ , мы не можем здесь оставаться. Я вас выведу, но нам надо _немедленно_ уйти отсюда. Дадите слезам волю, когда мы будем в безопасности, хорошо? — он не мог ей позволить сейчас расклеиться, как бы ему самому ни было неуютно при виде ее молчаливых страданий.

Ее подбородок задрожал, но она заметно сжала челюсть, подняла взгляд к потолку. Несколько раз судорожно вдохнула. Глаза от непролитых слез казались огромными и блестящими.

— А мама? — еле слышно спросила она, поднимаясь на ноги. Дауд последовал за ней, натянул перчатку обратно.

— Я не могу вами рисковать, — он видел, что его слова причинили ей почти физическую боль, но, увы, ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Кивнув и шмыгнув носом, девочка сжала кулачки:

— Ведите.

Дауд молча кивнул в ответ и, развернувшись на каблуках, широким тихим шагом направился прочь. При виде выпотрошенного стражника поморщился, но не замедлился — пусть хоть у принцессы не будет достаточно времени, чтобы во всех подробностях рассмотреть мертвеца.

Не то чтобы она их еще не видела.

Если в одиночку Дауд еще мог позволить себе надежду выбраться из дворца без использования проклятой метки, то сейчас… что ж. По крайней мере, он знал наверняка, что способен телепортироваться вместе с пассажиром. Теперь им оставалось только добраться до крыш, а там за ним ни один смертный не угонится. Поморщившись, Дауд проглотил горечь в глотке.

Секунду спустя он осознал, что чувствует вкус магии, замер и, не веря собственным ощущениям, обернулся. Девочка в белом вопросительно посмотрела на него снизу вверх, а вокруг ее маленькой фигурки заметно клубились тени, скрадывая ее очертания и отводя взгляд. Легкое жжение шрама-метки подсказало Дауду, что он сам ее видел только потому, что знал, куда смотреть, и потому что она, пускай еще и не понимала до конца, почему именно, но позволяла ему видеть себя.

 _Как_ это было возможно? Она ведь _не могла_ в таком возрасте уже быть еретичкой!

В конце коридора раздался приглушенный топот окованных сапог, и Дауд выпал из размышлений. Разбираться с этим он будет позже, сейчас это даже облегчало ему задачу; он не сомневался, что другие не увидят принцессу, даже если она встанет прямо перед ними… конечно, если у них при себе не окажется яркой лампы.

Вот и раскрылась тайна бродячих теней.

К счастью, на крыши они выбрались без очередных столкновений, хотя и пришлось попетлять по коридорам и даже рискнуть воспользоваться несколькими тайными переходами. Подхватив девочку на руки, Дауд шумно выдохнул, давая ей время обхватить себя за шею, а потом оттянул пленку реальности, ныряя в изнанку и всю свою волю сосредотачивая на том, чтобы течения донесли их до крыши особняка рядом с дворцовой стеной. Несмотря на долгий перерыв, это оказалось неожиданно легко сделать, будто, раз научившись, он уже никогда и ни за что не забудет, как пользоваться своей проклятой меткой.

Черноглазый ублюдок.

Принцесса только крепче его сжала, не выказывая явного удивления или страха перед однозначно еретической магией — и это только сильнее убеждало в том, что она _действительно_ имела отношение к…

Дауд силой воли заставил себя сосредоточиться на текущей задаче. Не дело сейчас отвлекаться на праздные размышления.

Город дремал, исчерченный светом фонарей, и даже не подозревал, какая катастрофа только что произошла за высокими белыми стенами. Да и сам дворец тоже выглядел мирно, если игнорировать тот факт, что в темных окнах время от времени мелькали желтые пятна ламп. Раз они все еще искали внутри, значит, они не знали, что их цели там уже не было. Это хорошо. Но на улицы спускаться Дауд все равно не рискнул, предпочел телепортироваться с крыши на крышу, таким образом быстро продвигаясь по направлению к мосту Колдуин. Все-таки, если отбросить детали, это был уже не первый раз, когда он спасал ребенка или подростка от незавидной участи, так что Дауд знал, куда ему податься.

К тому времени, как они добрались до потрепанного склада в заводском районе, Эмили задремала, и Дауд не стал ее будить, давая возможность хоть ненадолго сбежать от реальности — она многое пережила этой ночью, и сон неплохо помогал справиться с потрясением или, на худой конец, просто забыться.

Небо только-только начинало светлеть, но Дауд с удовлетворением отметил, что подопечные не отбросили его советов, и на крыше караулило двое часовых. Они даже не спали. Конечно, оба в шоке подпрыгнули на месте, когда он материализовался между ними, но, стоило признать, быстро взяли себя в руки. Томас махнул напарнице рукой и бросился вниз — наверное, будить старших.

Билли подошла ближе, с тревогой оглядывая его с ног до головы:

— Дауд, что произошло? — спросила она шепотом, убедилась, что он не ранен, и заметно расслабилась, оставшись, однако, настороже.

— Кое-что очень плохое, — так же тихо ответил он, косо улыбнувшись при виде того, как Билли скривилась, одной только этой гримасой сообщая заглавными буквами «Да, блять, неужели? А я-то и не догадалась». — Не хочу повторять по несколько раз, расскажу, когда все старшие соберутся.

Билли кивнула:

— Иди, ты знаешь дорогу. И пусть Томас пришлет сюда Мишу, она все равно ранняя пташка, подежурит вместо меня.

Внутри склад уже давно не был похож сам на себя; ребятня полностью обжила внутренние помещения, собственными руками построив перегородки и натаскав мебели. Потолок на верхнем этаже, правда, оказался ниже, чем было комфортно взрослому, но и не настолько низко, чтобы приходилось пригибаться. С каждым визитом Дауд находил здесь что-нибудь новое: то ковер, то шкаф, то разрисованную стену, то непонятно откуда взявшиеся настоящие тренировочные чучела на замену мешкам с сеном — но сейчас у него не было времени вертеть головой. Спустившись в столовую, он увидел, как из коридора напротив гуськом тянутся растрепанные и заспанные подопечные. Справа от Дауда из кухни высунулась соломенная голова любопытной Миши:

— Где огонь, откуда дым коромыслом? — ее тивианский акцент уже почти не ощущался, растворившись в гристольском говоре. — О, мастер Дауд, доброе утро, — Миша мельком улыбнулась, потом нахмурилась.

Дауд покачал головой:

— Потом. Иди смени Билли на крыше.

К счастью, разглядев его, потрепанного и окровавленного, со спящей девочкой на руках, Миша осознала всю серьезность и без лишних возмущений выполнила указание. Дауд же опустился на скамью у стены напротив кухонной двери и облегченно вздохнул, вытягивая ноги и поудобнее устраивая принцессу у себя на коленях. Она по-прежнему крепко держала его за шею, и даже во сне наотрез отказывалась ослаблять хватку — когда он попытался разжать ее пальцы, она напряглась и глухо всхлипнула, и Дауд смирился. Хотя бы он уже не держал ее на весу; она пускай и десяти лет от роду, а долго такую ношу таскать — то еще удовольствие.

Движение вокруг стола в центре помещения наконец прекратилось, и четырнадцать пар молодых глаз выжидательно уставились на Дауда.

— Ну? — первой не выдержала, естественно, Билли. Дауд мысленно хмыкнул, увидев, как Томас пнул ее под столом, но та только отмахнулась от него, даже не удостоив взглядом. Все ее внимание сейчас сосредоточилось на Дауде.

Он вздохнул.

— Во дворце произошел переворот. Изначально заговорщики хотели воспользоваться мной и выставить императрицу еретичкой, но мой отказ их не сильно огорчил. Текущий статус императрицы я не знаю, еле успел спасти принцессу — ее собирались забрать из дворца для шантажа. Среди заговорщиков Кэмпбелл и Берроуз, их поддерживает армия и неизвестная пока группа аристократов. Я больше не смотритель; это было лишь вопросом времени, на самом деле.

— Что требуется от нас? — снова Билли. Остальные, следовало отметить, молча позволили ей выступать в роли парламентера, что, между прочим, говорило о многом. Дауд слабо улыбнулся; не успел он оглянуться, а она и выросла уже.

— Стать моими ушами и глазами в городе. И, конечно, присматривать за принцессой, пока меня не будет.

Дауд не удивился, почувствовав, как Эмили сильнее сжимает кольцо своих рук. Он почти не сомневался, что она проснулась еще когда он сел на скамью, но не стал ничего делать по этому поводу. Хочет слушать — пусть слушает, все-таки ее судьба на кону стоит.

Еще полчаса ушло на то, чтобы обсудить примерный план действий (в основном, конечно, думали они с Билли, Томасом и Монтгомери, но остальные тоже время от времени вставляли свои пять медяков, иногда даже вполне дельные) — к этому времени Эмили снова уснула, на этот раз крепко и по-настоящему. Ее уже не разбудили ни разговоры, ни запах еды, ни Дауд, когда укладывал на запасную кровать.

Следующая неделя прошла в напряженном ожидании и осторожной разведке. Ситуация заметно усугублялась тем, что из дворца никаких тревожных вестей не поступало, равно как и _не_ тревожных. Жизнь продолжалась своим чередом, будто ничего и не произошло. Дауда в розыск не объявляли, но его подопечные подслушали разговоры смотрителей и узнали, что некоторые из них уже начали плеваться при одном упоминании его имени. Похоже, Кэмпбелл все-таки осознал, какую свинью подложил бы сам себе, если б открыто объявил Дауда еретиком — при его-то послужном списке за последние десять лет — потому взялся распространять слухи и очернять. Что значило только одно — без маски Дауду среди своих «братьев» появляться строго не рекомендовалось. А маску еще раздобыть надо было, они ведь все на строгом учете находились.

Зато городская стража на него не бросалась и даже подозрительно не косилась в его сторону — похоже, ему не придется пользоваться проклятым даром просто для того, чтобы из одного конца города добраться до другого. Конечно, телепортироваться было бы значительно быстрее, но… нет. Отвратная горечь подкатывала к горлу при одной мысли о магии. Он и без нее теперь справится, ему надо только заполучить в свои руки запасную маску смотрителя — с ней он превратится в очередного безликого брата, ведь по телосложению он от них практически не отличался, и ему останется следить только за своими движениями, чтобы оставаться инкогнито. Ну, и молчать, естественно.

А, чего уж там, роль смотрителя открывала многие двери, и Дауд не собирался лишаться такого преимущества.

Еще в первый день, отстирав мундир и штаны от крови и дожидаясь, пока те высохнут, он переоделся в запасную одежду, комплект которой Билли всегда держала для него. Принцесса, увидев его красный сюртук, только нахмурилась, но ничего говорить не стала — видимо, вспоминала свою последнюю ночь во дворце. Дауд думал, она наконец-то начнет остерегаться его, но снова ошибся; Эмили, хотя и вела себя вполне дружелюбно с его подопечными, неизменно старалась находиться ближе к нему всякий раз, когда он возвращался в убежище.

Судя по словам Билли, принцесса довольно неплохо держалась и почти не впадала в ступор (неизменно оживая в его присутствии, кстати говоря), что не могло не радовать. И Дауд, удовлетворившись состоянием принцессы на данный момент, полностью сосредоточился на своей текущей цели: верховном смотрителе. Вернее, на получении его заветной черной книжицы, о которой гуляло столько диких слухов. В чем Дауд не сомневался, так это в том, что найдет там не только кучу грязи на самых разных людей, но и интересовавшие его имена остальных заговорщиков. Может, еще и что-то полезное о них узнает.

Подумать о странных способностях принцессы он за эти дни тоже успел, но ни к каким выводам так и не пришел. Дауд просто не представлял, каким образом маленькая девочка могла бы научиться магии и выжить при этом, да и вони от проведенных ритуалов на ней он тоже не чуял. А вонь была бы, даже окажись она просто в соседнем помещении, поскольку и в таком случае ее бы все равно зацепило.

Но — ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Прямо как с Корво. От неожиданной мысли Дауда передернуло. Маленькая девочка — и уже демон? Нет, невозможно.

Абсолютно невозможно.

А если какой-то зверь и осмелился на такое… Дауд собственноручно найдет его и выпотрошит как свинью, а внутренности развесит гирляндой на ближайшем алтаре черноглазому ублюдку. А потом сожжет все это к демонам, облив предварительно ворванью.

Из кровожадных мыслей его вырвала скрипнувшая дверь. Скосив взгляд, Дауд увидел принцессу. Она осмотрелась, покивала своим мыслям и двинулась в его сторону; Дауд, подавив вздох, отложил тряпку и разобранный пистолет. Похоже, спокойно закончить чистку ему не дадут. Он быстро осмотрел крыши на предмет посторонних силуэтов и вновь сосредоточил все свое внимание на принцессе.

Она, переодетая в простую и не самую новую одежду, от остальных его подопечных отличалась разве что слишком открытым выражением лица — не успела еще окончательно зачерстветь, даже в таких неприятных обстоятельствах. Поймав его взгляд, она замедлила шаг, но все-таки молча подошла и, запрыгнув, уселась на соседний ящик. Несколько минут она задумчиво его разглядывала, нервно покусывая губу, будто размышляла над чем-то очень важным. Дауд, чуя, что не все так чисто, насторожился. Беспокойство принцессы он видел, но сейчас за этим крылось нечто большее; не обычное беспокойство, а почти тревога. Он нахмурился, начиная вспоминать, что могло произойти вдобавок к уже свалившимся на их головы неприятностям. Увы, на ум приходило слишком много вариантов, а невозможность вычленить из них что-то одно начинала раздражать.

— Почему вы охотитесь на еретиков? — наконец спросила Эмили.

Ах, снова это.

— Потому что они глупцы, играющие с чрезвычайно опасными силами, — Дауд вернулся к сборке пистолета. Задачка тривиальная, особого внимания не требовала — руки сами знали, что делать.

Принцесса сощурилась:

— Но ведь и вы такой?

Злиться на нее не получалось. Дауд помассировал переносицу.

— Не такой. Я никогда об этом не просил.

— Разве можно против воли получить ее?

— Можно. Обманом. К _чему_ все это, принцесса?

— Я хочу понять, — шрам-метку еле ощутимо дернуло, глаза Эмили заблестели сильнее прежнего. Она упрямо вздернула подбородок, сжала кулачки у себя на коленях.

— Понять что? — со щелчком последняя деталь встала на место, и Дауд, выудив пулю из кармана, сразу загнал ее в патронник и вернул затвор в исходное положение.

Эмили не успела ему ответить, а сам он не успел отложить оружие. Шрам дернуло сильнее, как рыбак — леску, подсекая рыбу. В воздухе справа что-то ухнуло, несколько раз шелестяще хлопнуло — Дауд вскочил на ноги и направил пистолет на источник звука. Только присутствие принцессы удержало его от инстинктивного порыва выстрелить в такую знакомую крылатую фигуру. Секунду спустя до Дауда дошло, что этот демон не скрывает своей сути перед посторонним человеком, и уже открыл рот, чтобы рявкнуть на идиота — но поздно. Эмили буквально подскочила на месте, широко раскрытыми глазами уставилась на демона — Дауд ждал, что вот сейчас она закричит от страха, да так и не дождался. И он не успел ухватить ее за плечо, когда она неожиданно слетела со своего насеста и с протяжно-плаксивым «папа-а-а» бросилась к Корво. Дауд, чертыхнувшись, отвел пистолет, когда принцесса оказалась на линии потенциального огня, и в состоянии, близком к шоку, наблюдал, как демон приседает и крепко-крепко обнимает подбежавшую к нему девочку. И было прекрасно видно, что это происходит не в первый раз, уж слишком естественно они двигались. Только когда демон выпрямился, удерживая Эмили на руках, Дауд заметил, что Корво растрепан больше обычного и с каким-то отчаянием в глазах вглядывается в него самого, будто не будь здесь Эмили, он бы Дауда так обнимал, а не ее.

Постойте-ка. _Что_ она сказала?

 _Папа_?

Принцесса рыдала, уткнувшись носом демону в воротник и изо всех сил обняв его за шею. Корво, не отрывая шального взгляда от Дауда, что-то ей ласково бормотал в макушку, почти закрыв ее крыльями в откровенно защитном жесте. И кусочки так раздражавшего Дауда паззла сами собой начали складываться в цельную картину.

Яйца черноглазого, да ведь тогда получалось, что вторым соулмейтом Корво была _Джессамина Колдуин_?!

Дауд не знал, смеяться ему или ужасаться. Очень сильно захотелось выпить. И курить. Виски под рукой не имелось, потому пришлось обойтись сигаретами. Он скурил три и затянулся четвертой, когда Эмили перестала громко всхлипывать и притихла, продолжая цепляться за своего отца.

— Не такого я ожидал от сегодняшнего вечера, — покачав головой, просипел Дауд, глядя на стоявшего рядом Корво снизу вверх. Привычной злости в груди почему-то не всколыхнулось, но это легко объяснялось необычностью ситуации. — Она действительно твоя дочь?

— Да, — демон ласково погладил Эмили по волосам (Дауд ощутил мимолетную горечь на языке и нахмурился), потом подошел и осторожно сел на тот же ящик, где не так давно сидела принцесса. Которая, между прочим, как-то подозрительно быстро обмякла. Заметив его взгляд, Корво криво усмехнулся: — Я ее усыпил. Не следует ей слышать того, что я собираюсь сказать.

На такое оставалось только кивнуть и, нахмурившись, приготовиться слушать.

— Я был во дворце. Джессамина… — Дауд, поморщился, готовясь услышать самое худшее. Он не угадал (хотя, это еще с какой стороны посмотреть): — кто-то вселился в нее.

Слова Корво не сразу отложились у него в голове, и сигарета успела догореть до фильтра и обжечь пальцы, прежде чем Дауд осознал весь ужас открывавшейся картины.

— Вселился? Как в «провел ритуал и вселился»?

— Вероятнее всего. Я поспешил в этот мир сразу же, как почувствовал тревогу Эмили, однако добрался сюда только сегодня; Бездна, как она это любит, снова поигралась с моим временем. Я увидел Джессамину в тронном зале, но не ощутил нашей с ней связи, потому не стал даже показываться ей на глаза — сразу поспешил по нити к дочери. А потом и тебя почувствовал здесь.

Как… все сложно.

— Неделю назад произошел дворцовый переворот, Корво. Заговорщики хотели выкрасть Эмили и шантажировать ею императрицу. Если бы я не… — Дауд шумно выдохнул через нос. Наверное, на такие случаи имелись какие-то правила, но он понятия не имел, как можно подготовить к подобного рода откровению. — Эмили тоже мой вероятный соулмейт, можешь такое представить?

Корво резко подался назад, его лицо вытянулось от изумления:

— Что? Ты точно уверен?

— В пределах одного здания я ощущаю, где именно она находится. В ту ночь даже расслышал ее тревогу, страх и панику, когда за ней пришли. Только из-за этой связи я и успел, на самом деле.

— Как… все сложно.

Дауд, не сдержавшись, коротко хохотнул. На вопросительно вздернутую бровь объяснил демону причину своего веселья — тот тоже оценил. Что удивительно, после этого мир перестал казаться совсем уж беспросветной и безнадежной ямой.

— Что собираешься делать?

— Открою охоту на идиотку, позарившуюся на мою Джессамину. Ты?

— Пойду сводить счеты с верховным смотрителем, — криво усмехнулся Дауд, получив в ответ такую же невеселую улыбку.

— Кэмпбелл замешан в перевороте?

— Как и Берроуз. Об остальных я планирую скоро узнать.

Корво кивнул. Почти минуту они просидели молча, а потом демон встрепенулся:

— Дауд… спасибо, что помогаешь им, — Корво посмотрел на него пристально, неожиданно открыто, будто сознательно снял несколько слоев масок, чтобы Дауд наверняка разглядел его искренность. — Я прекрасно знаю, что тебя не беспокоит, кто занимает трон, и…

— Заткнись, а? — поморщившись, перебил он демона. — Я это делаю только потому, что она могла бы быть моим соулмейтом — но не будет, она заслужила кого-то получше и моложе меня. Все, закрыли эту тему.

Дауд демонстративно встал и прошелся по периметру крыши, присматриваясь к зданиям вокруг. Тихо как наверху, так и на улицах. Когда он вернулся, Корво с Эмили уже сидели друг напротив друга на полу, скрестив ноги, и активно о чем-то шушукались — по-другому у Дауда язык не поворачивался это охарактеризовать. Принцесса живо жестикулировала, а крылья Корво периодически дергались, то ли в порыве спрятать дочь от всего мира, то ли просто от нервов. Нервничающий демон. Мда-а-а.

А потом две пары внимательных темных глаз практически синхронно впились в Дауда — ему оставалось только удивляться, как он раньше не заметил этого чертовски очевидного сходства.

— Что?

— Ничего, — как-то подозрительно невинно ответил демон, тотчас вынуждая Дауда насторожиться. А тому хоть бы хны, он спокойно поднялся на ноги и помог дочери. — Эмили, иди вниз, нам с Даудом надо еще кое-что обсудить.

— Но…

— Ш-ш. Я обязательно еще приду. А теперь ступай.

Сокрушенно вздохнув, принцесса еще раз быстро обняла Корво, после чего нехотя ушла, постоянно оглядываясь. Стоило двери закрыться, Дауд перевел взгляд на Корво и увидел, как тот абсолютно черными глазами смотрит вслед дочери — Дауда мгновенно передернуло от отвращения, а рука сама собой легла на рукоять пистолета. Уловив его движение, демон перевел взгляд на него, и Дауд раздраженно оскалился, с трудом сглатывая осевшую на языке горечь. Мерзкая магия черноглазого ублюдка.

В следующий миг демон уже стоял прямо перед ним — и придержал его за плечи, когда он инстинктивно дернулся назад. Чернота растаяла, открывая обеспокоенные карие глаза, и Корво, не говоря ни слова, обнял его до хруста костей, уткнулся носом ему за ухом, так что Дауд прекрасно расслышал его неровное дыхание и такое же тревожное сердцебиение. И почему-то никак не рвались с языка резкие слова и возмущение — он только закаменел от близости крылатого. Даже злиться не получалось.

Ну вот что за день?

Избавиться от компании демона получилось только когда уже практически стемнело, благо, тот больше не стал попадаться кому-либо на глаза, и растаял в тенях за секунду до того, как Томас открыл дверь на крышу. Дауд сдал тому дежурство и отправился готовиться к предстоящему делу: сегодня он планировал наконец раздобыть маску смотрителя, с которой и до следующих целей сумеет быстрее добраться.

Успех операции недвусмысленно упирался в знания Дауда о внутреннем устройстве Канцелярии, а поскольку таковое у него имелось в избытке, он был более чем уверен в осуществимости своей задумки. И даже без использования проклятой метки. Все шло как по нотам, пока, пробираясь по тускло освещенному коридору к нужному офису, Дауд не осознал, что чует магию, причем в том самом направлении, куда он держал свой путь. Остановившись перед запертой дверью, он окончательно уверился, что какой-то безумец или глупец оставил здесь… скорее всего костяной амулет. Воняло недостаточно сильно, чтоб подозревать целую руну. Нахмурившись, Дауд прислушался, заглянул в замочную скважину — никого. А как вскоре выяснилось, стоило ему открыть сейф — и ничего. Ни одной маски на месте не оказалось.

Настроение от вонявшего магией амулета и так было испорчено, так теперь это; Дауду стоило немалых усилий сдержать рвавшуюся с языка ругань — не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь услышал. А то ситуация складывалась как раз такая, что, кажется, теперь уже всякое могло произойти. Дауд внимательно осмотрел офис в поисках документов. Ведь не могли же маски просто взять и исчезнуть без следа из бумаг, верно? Но если их уже выдали новым смотрителям… все больше Дауд начинал думать, что ему придется не просто обокрасть кого-нибудь из бывших братьев, но и найти достаточно умелого и молчаливого мастера, чтобы изменить код маски — а еще деньги на его работу и молчание. Или не просто обокрасть, а выкрасть самого смотрителя вместе со всем его скарбом. И прикопать его труп где-нибудь подальше, чтобы не всплыл на реке в самый неподходящий момент.

С каждой минутой данный сценарий обретал все большую неизбежность.

Вконец не выдержав неуютного ощущения мерзкой магии, Дауд с коротким рыком переключил все свое внимание на поиски тайника; ушло на это в лучшем случае несколько минут — тот сделали впопыхах и кое-как, явно не на долгие годы и даже не на месяцы. В углублении за панелью действительно лежал амулет (Дауд скривился пуще прежнего, услышав его незаглушенное «пение»), завернутый в лист бумаги. И все бы ничего, но на этом листе кто-то аккуратно вывел его имя. Первой мелькнула мысль о подставе, но Дауд ее быстро отбросил. Неизвестный, оставивший ему это послание, прекрасно знал о его способности чуять магию, значит, состоял в высшем эшелоне смотрителей. Единственное, Дауд навскидку не мог назвать ни одного, кто вообще хотел бы с ним сейчас контактировать.

В послании объяснялось отсутствие масок, а также предлагалось Дауду прийти туда-то в такое-то время (ждать его будут, начиная с такого-то числа, сутки через трое), если он все же хотел заполучить одну. И по прибытии на место рекомендовалось хорошенько осмотреться по сторонам. А еще говорилось, что этот неизвестный желал поспособствовать добыче черной книжки Кэмпбелла и разбирательству того непонятно чего, во что нынешний верховный смотритель втянул их орден. И если Дауда заинтересовало, то — добро пожаловать на свидание.

Вот примерно в таком стиле там все и было написано (немного гуляющим, но вполне читаемым почерком), что достаточно откровенно намекало на то, кто именно стоял за этим недоразумением. И если Дауд действительно был прав, его вскоре ожидала дополнительная головная боль — в буквальном смысле, поскольку этот человек просто невообразимо действовал ему на нервы. Вот ведь, не было печали, еще и с этим разбираться теперь…

Сморщившись, он сунул письмо и амулет в карман (потом, как представится возможность, разобьет его), и направился на выход. И, не удержавшись, завернул на псарню. Псы, неплохо его знавшие, тревогу поднимать не стали, некоторые так и вовсе обрадованно завиляли хвостами. Почесывая особенно требовательную животину между ушей, Дауд искренне посетовал, что не может забрать одного с собой, хотя раньше и имел право брать пса на патруль, чем иногда пользовался. Но — неудобно и непрактично, увы и ах.

Пообещав себе потом завести собственную собаку, Дауд сосредоточился на том, чтобы незамеченным выбраться с территории Канцелярии. К тому времени, когда он, уже не скрываясь, целенаправленным шагом шел в убежище, он окончательно убедился в собственных наблюдениях — с проклятым амулетом в кармане он действительно передвигался немного быстрее обычного, когда старался делать это скрытно. Чертова мерзкая магия. Втирается в доверие, доказывает свою пользу — и все только для того, чтобы потом свести носителя с ума и превратить его в бездумного проводника самой себя. Тьфу.

Не желая даже мельком подвергать своих подопечных влиянию ее «пения», Дауд еще за несколько кварталов до своего места назначения нашел подходящий камень и хорошенько раскрошил гравированную кость настолько мелко, что магия в осколках уже не смогла удержаться и утекла обратно в Бездну. Вверх по рукам поднялась неприятная холодная волна, где-то неподалеку несколько раз сипло каркнули вороны, а потом все затихло. Вот и хорошо.

Очередной день встречи, которую предположительно-Мартин ему назначил, приходился на завтра, а это значило, что еще тридцать часов Дауд будет вынужден топтаться на месте. А потом он увидел, как утром тренируются его подопечные и, поборов настойчивое желание накрыть лицо ладонью, пошел исправлять их ошибки. Оставалось только надеяться, что неправильно заученное еще не успело слишком хорошо осесть в их головах. И ведь он же совсем недавно показывал им эти самые движения; когда успели исковеркать? Одно за другое, и Дауд не заметил, как промелькнул целый день — он, как в старые времена, отключился тотчас, стоило голове коснуться подушки.

А утром его в который уже раз за последние несколько недель разбудил начавший порядком раздражать стояк, который к тому же упрямо отказывался спадать, в отличие от своих предшественников. В голове Дауда мелькнула шальная мыслишка пойти искупаться в Ренхевене, но он почти сразу от нее отмахнулся — слишком далеко, да и неудобно добираться. Потому это неожиданно появившееся время он провел за размышлениями, бездумно изучая серую потрескавшуюся побелку на потолке. Не сказать, что его посетило какое-либо откровение; даже просто серьезные мысли в голову не лезли, а вместо этого крутились вокруг вчерашнего дня. Ну, технически, двух дней. В конце-то концов, нечасто узнаешь о том, что наследница престола мало того, что рождена вне брака (о, какой это был скандал в свое время), так еще и человеком являлась лишь наполовину. На фоне этого тот факт, что она также была его потенциальным соулмейтом, попросту мерк. И чем больше Дауд думал над тем, _как_ человек и демон могли родить совместного потомка, тем сильнее он недоумевал, поскольку это не вписывалось абсолютно ни в какие рамки.

Да и, раз уж на то пошло, каким образом Корво сохранил свое тело? Последствие того, что он истек кровью на алтаре черноглазого ублюдка? Передернув плечами, Дауд поднялся с кровати и отправился собираться, а когда вышел в столовую, замер и осмотрелся — на стенах тут и там уже красовались пришпиленные листы с детскими рисунками (собаки и гуманоидные фигурки), а за одним из столов сидела сама Эмили и, закусив язык, внимательно что-то рисовала, не глядя выхватывая карандаши из хаотичной кучки рядом с листом бумаги. Дауд подошел ближе и при виде подозрительно знакомых черных крыльев почти вздрогнул, но потом вгляделся и понял, что принцесса рисовала ворона. Ростом с человека, да, но ворона. С хорошо узнаваемыми крыльями-руками.

Эмили подняла на него взгляд, и на мгновение Дауду показалось, будто она смотрит на него совершенно черными глазами, но стоило ей моргнуть, наваждение (наваждение ли?) исчезло. Вдоль хребта поползло неприятное ощущение, осев склизким угрем в животе. Вздохнув и помассировав переносицу, Дауд молча кивнул ей на прощание и пошел на выход. Он и так задержался дольше, чем планировал.

На площади Мартина не обнаружилось — равно как и прочих смотрителей, что немного обнадеживало. Дауд внимательно осмотрел всех прохожих, но так никого знакомого и не увидел. Зато, пройдя до противоположного конца площади, снова почуял вонь магии. Более того, судя по силе, на этот раз Мартин воспользовался именно руной, а не обычным амулетом. Сделав себе заметку высказать потом этому идиоту все, что о нем думает, Дауд выбрался на крышу нужного здания и отыскал очередной тайник. Вот только стоило ему попытаться взять ее, как вверх по руке стрельнуло обжигающей тошнотворной болью, а перед глазами все поплыло. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Дауд отшатнулся и едва удержал равновесие, безуспешно пытаясь выколупать проклятую руну из своей ладони. Поздно. Он чувствовал, как шрам на солнечном сплетении потеплел, будто кто-то к нему прикоснулся. К горлу подкатила тошнота, в ушах несколько секунд шумел прибой.

Проморгавшись, злой, как стая голодных волков, Дауд засек следующую руну в некотором отдалении и, не намереваясь тратить лишнее время, просто телепортировался к ней. Ученый горьким опытом, он не стал ее хватать или прикасаться как-либо, а вместо этого выхватил пистолет и хорошенько ударил рукоятью; вверх по руке стрельнула ледяная молния, пронзая мелкими иголочками. Руна обиженно зашипела. Дауд ударил еще раз. Во рту поселилась сводящая скулы горечь, и он сплюнул, не желая ее сглатывать. Руна продолжала шипеть и источать вонь магии, знак черноглазого ублюдка, будто в насмешку над потугами Дауда, почти светился.

На следующем ударе рука немного соскользнула. Как оказалось, достаточно было легчайшего прикосновения, чтобы проклятый кусок гравированной кости с торжествующим шелестом растаял, отзываясь горячей болью в животе. Матерясь сквозь зубы, Дауд прижал ладонь к шраму на торсе и сам того не заметил, как медленно опустился на колени — он был слишком занят проклинаниями Мартина, которого посетила эта несомненно прекрасная идея, и из-за которой Дауду сейчас казалось, будто его все больше распирает что-то изнутри. Будто еще немного, и он попросту взорвется. Горячо.

Кончилось все так же неожиданно, как и началось. Дауд, тяжело дыша, прислушивался к себе, ища отличия, и, что самое страшное, находил их. Если говорить именно о физическом состоянии, он чувствовал себя просто прекрасно; наверное, уже лет десять себя так не ощущал, на самом деле. Но одновременно с этим ему настойчиво казалось, словно его только что изнасиловали — он слышал рассказы жертв, и их описания грязи и отвращения один в один совпадали с тем, что он сам сейчас испытывал. Он ведь зарекался когда-либо усиливать нежеланный дар черноглазого ублюдка. И он больше двадцати лет успешно этого избегал.

Один раз, один только раз он потерял бдительность.

От ненависти воздух сперло в груди, а перед глазами потемнело. Дауда буквально сжирало настойчивое желание добраться до какого-нибудь алтаря ублюдку и разломать его в щепки, а потом втоптать в них черноглазого, чтоб на нем места живого не осталось.

Чего Дауд сейчас не ожидал, так это почувствовать вопросительно-обеспокоенную вибрацию его связи с Корво. Она вытащила его из мерзких размышлений, разожгла злость. Да, лучше пусть он злится, чем страдает из-за потерянной чистоты, которой у него, на самом деле, не осталось с подросткового возраста.

На том месте, где раньше лежала руна, нашелся листок с еще одним посланием; на этот раз Мартин безо всяких обиняков назвал нужный адрес. Это оказалась небольшая однокомнатная квартирка на последнем этаже ничем не примечательного здания. Наверняка съемная, если судить по невзрачности обстановки, и не из дорогих.

Мартин — а это действительно был Мартин, демоны его раздери, — сидел за столом и задумчиво смотрел в окно, будто забыв о тлевшей между пальцев сигарете. Когда Дауд шагнул в комнату, тот затушил сигарету и с почти доброжелательной улыбкой поднялся ему навстречу. Серые глаза так и остались холодными.

— Дауд. Рад, что ты наконец нашел время меня навестить. Полагаю, никаких проблем не возникло?

Дауд мельком глянул в облюбованное Мартином окно и совершенно не удивился, поняв, что отсюда было видно последний тайник с руной. В груди привычно взвилась злость; он крепко сжал кулаки, борясь с желанием хорошенько попортить этому уроду его хитрую морду.

— Осторожнее, Мартин. У меня сейчас нет настроения для твоих игр, — голос осип, практически превратившись в рычание.

Что-то мелькнуло в глазах второго смотрителя.

— Хорошо. Тогда сразу к делу. Времени у нас действительно не очень много.

Осведомленность Мартина неприятно поражала. Еще он наверняка просто решил воспользоваться ситуацией Дауда в свою пользу, и Дауд ему не верил ни на грош, но маску тот ему все же дал, равно как и поделился информацией, где именно располагалась тайная комната Кэмпбелла. И предложил свою помощь в поисках гувернантки для принцессы Эмили; первым порывом Дауда было категорично отказаться, но он себя вовремя оборвал. Как минимум, учеба помогла бы принцессе отвлечься от происходящего.

А еще Мартин поделился, что Берроуз теснее обычного общается с Пендлтонами и Грейвзами, и это наверняка имело отношение к заговору. О котором Мартин (Дауд уже почти не удивлялся), конечно же, каким-то образом знал, не состоя среди заговорщиков. Да, он понятия не имел о подробностях, но — знал в общих чертах.

Они договорились о нескольких способах передачи сообщений. Мартин предложил Дауду пользоваться этой квартирой по своему усмотрению, однако при условии, что тот сюда никаких хвостов не приведет. И даже, сволочь, попросил прощения за руны; мол, он не ожидал подобного эффекта. Дауд на это только скалил зубы и сморгнул красную пелену с глаз. Еще рано избивать Мартина, пускай и очень хочется. А вот когда все уляжется…

Дауд ушел, громко хлопнув дверью.

По крайней мере, теперь у него была маска.

Подопечные честно пытались накопать что-нибудь на Грейвзов с Пендлтонами, но им отчаянно не хватало навыков, ведь то, что интересовало Дауда, подслушать через забор не удастся — заговоры обычно обсуждают за девятью закрытыми дверями, еще и шепотом и постоянно оглядываясь, нет ли кого постороннего поблизости. А это значило, что Дауд буквально разрывался в попытках успеть все и сразу. Даже когда он работал наемным убийцей, ему не приходилось настолько выкладываться, что дни сливались в один сплошной поток, а часов в сутках совершенно не хватало. Нет, бывало и затишье, но оно скорее подчеркивало неожиданно бешеный темп разворачивавшихся событий.

Которые только ускорились, когда по системе громкоговорителей объявили о скорой свадьбе императрицы и Берроуза; Дауд этот день просидел рядом с Эмили, которая вцепилась в него клещом и не желала отпускать, немного успокоившись только когда их этой же ночью навестил Корво. Даже Дауд признавал, что выглядел тот далеко не лучшим образом — складывалось впечатление, будто из демона что-то тянет жизненные силы: он заметно осунулся, а под глазами залегли тени. Или он просто себя совершенно не щадил, отдавая всего себя спасению соулмейта. Дауд не знал, как ему на это реагировать; вроде и не собирался он ревновать, а в груди нет-нет, но кольнет что-то неприятное, и это с учетом всего предыдущего багажа эмоций, которые успели накопиться за время их знакомства. Полнейший бардак.

Через почти полторы недели Дауд раздобыл книжку Кэмпбелла. Заодно, имея на руках бессознательное тело верховного смотрителя, вспомнил о клейме еретика и, хищно оскалившись, потащил будущего изгоя в допросную.

Визжал тот, правда, как свинья, да так громко, что переполошил всю канцелярию — Дауд еле успел свалить до прихода первых смотрителей в допросную. А в какой-то момент ему вообще пришлось воспользоваться магией, чтобы стряхнуть с хвоста чрезмерно подозрительного старшего смотрителя, которому Дауд не понравился даже в полном облачении — маску он как надел еще перед выходом на дело, так и не снимал, пускай и очень хотелось посмотреть глаза в глаза Кэмпбеллу. Еле оторвался, честно говоря, после чего вылез на карниз, с которого добраться до соседних зданий труда уже не составляло совершенно никакого.

Мартин его самоуправству рад не был совершенно, хотя и признавал, что иначе бы ради своей книжки Кэмпбелл весь Дануолл поднял на уши, и житья бы никому не стало. Но все равно ругался, что Дауд ему половину карт спутал. Ну и пусть катится в Бездну, если что-то не нравится.

Визиты демона участились. Дауд, просто зашивавшийся в поисках информации и попытках расшифровать записи Кэмпбелла, по большей части его игнорировал, тем более, тот тоже выглядел так, что краше в гроб кладут. А еще, как оказалось, из демона вышла неплохая подушка с одеялом, даже с подогревом.

Ну и что, что Дауд стал как к должному относиться к тому, что они спали в одной кровати? Удобно, тепло, и проспать невозможно. А с ежедневной беготней так и утренние стояки не беспокоили. Да и, кажется, такой расклад и Корво шел на пользу — на оживший труп он, по крайней мере, походить перестал.

Ситуация в городе складывалась весьма странная. Дауд начал замечать костяные амулеты у тех аристократов, которые ими раньше не баловались, во дворце под прикрытием свадьбы происходили непонятные бурления, подопечные так и вовсе рассказывали о странных женщинах с цветами на одежде, которых стали замечать на крышах города. Проклятые ведьмы, совсем обнаглели… хотя кто-то их надоумил держаться от него подальше — они его явно каким-то образом чуяли и не приближались. А ведь ряды их проредить хотелось до зубовного скрежета. Аббатство Обывателей все еще напоминало улей растревоженных ос — у них выборы были в самом разгаре, и Дауд не сомневался, что за закрытыми дверьми ведется очень даже кровавая битва. Оставалось надеяться, что Мартин сумеет выплыть, тем более, что Дауд ему все же подкинул все имевшиеся на тот момент расшифровки, касавшиеся смотрителей. Грязи хватало.

Дневник Кэмпбелла расшифровать удалось только частично, а от содержавшейся там информации Дауд стал больше курить. И пить бы начал, да ничего под рукой из толкового алкоголя не нашлось. Среди заговорщиков, кроме уже известных личностей, также состояли Бойл и Тимши. Насчет Рамзи Дауд не был уверен, там текст становился слишком фрагментарным — предыдущий ключ уже не подходил. Но и этих двоих хватало, на самом деле: крупные семьи с немалым капиталом и влиянием. Что еще заговорщикам надо для счастья? И пускай те лишились поддержки Аббатства, армия все равно с легкостью скомпенсирует при необходимости. Другое дело, что для ввода войск на территорию города Берроузу понадобится крайне веская причина, а то народ мог и взбунтоваться, так что, если не произойдет ничего экстраординарного, Дауду надо будет беспокоиться только о городской страже. А это зверь привычный, как-никак.

По крайней мере, теперь он точно знал о заговорщиках (Рамзи все же действительно оказались среди них), и мог сосредоточиться на более выполнимых по своему объему задачах, не отвлекаясь больше на расшифровку злополучной книжки.

В их родовом особняке Пендлтонов не оказалось — вернее, тех, кто Дауду был нужен, не оказалось. Их младший братишка, заливавший ужасы алкоголем, едва ли знал что-то важное; в его бумагах и тайниках Дауд не нашел ничего, что поспособствовало бы восстановлению Эмили на престоле. Зато потом, когда станет спокойнее, на совете лордов Пендлтонов будет представлять только Тревор, а это означало меньше усилий на уговоры данного рода. Если Тревор к этому времени не сопьется, конечно.

Короткое расследование спустя Дауд узнал, где ему искать старших братьев. Бордель был не самой удобной площадкой для работы, но он не мог себе позволить сидеть в засаде и выжидать, потому пришлось действовать. Без маски и форменного мундира, уж слишком бы здесь привлекал внимание смотритель в полном облачении. И, по закону пакости, не раз понадобилось воспользоваться проклятой меткой, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Дауд только обреченно морщился, когда размышлял об этом: за эти полтора месяца он прибегал к метке чаще, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, и его уже даже не коробило от ощущений, возникавших при телепортации, а от горечи на языке перестало по-настоящему тошнить.

Он привыкал.

И это безмерно раздражало.

Пендлтонов Дауд убил с особой жестокостью, предварительно дождавшись, когда шлюхи оставят тех в одиночестве — благо, братья арендовали комнаты по соседству, и далеко ходить не пришлось. Пару секунд полюбовавшись на алые разводы на стенах и дорогой мебели, Дауд вытер кинжал и отправился восвояси. Через окно, с помощью телепортации, поскольку не хотел дольше необходимого находиться в этом рассаднике разврата.

Следующими на очереди значились Тимши, но тут судьба неожиданно повернулась к Дауду лицом — эту семью недавно настигли ужасные несчастья, и они обанкротились буквально за считанные дни, а Арнольд Тимш так и вовсе угодил за решетку по обвинению в подделывании официальных документов. Доказательства, видимо, угодили прямо на стол Карноу, раз этого заговорщика еще не выпустили, а дело не замяли. Гадать, кто так постарался, долго не пришлось — конечно же Корво. Заодно он рассказал о загадочной любовнице-ведьме Тимша и ее живой статуе у него дома. Похоже, Дауд теперь знал, кто больше прочих помог еретичке захватить тело императрицы. И о, как ему от этого хотелось рвать и метать. Ведь и он, будучи смотрителем, был частично виноват, что проглядел. В конце концов, Тимш держал у себя в доме целую говорящую статую женщины в полный рост, как такое могло _не_ провонять все вокруг магией? Дауд сходил и проверил.

Как оказалось, такая статуя _вообще не фонила_. Совершенно. Если бы он не знал, где искать, то и не нашел бы. Отвратительно. И то, что демон тоже не чуял эти куски живого мрамора, не сильно успокаивало. Скорее даже очень беспокоило. Потому что в таком случае у них не оставалось надежного инструмента, с помощью которого эти статуи можно было бы отыскать. Она никак не отреагировала, когда он найденным в подсобке молотком взялся колоть ее на куски, но в какой-то момент магия, наполнявшая белый мрамор, вырвалась наружу и, по ощущениям, до костей обожгла руки Дауда. Он глухо взвыл, прокусывая губу до крови, и отскочил назад — телепортировался вслепую, лишь бы убраться подальше от эпицентра магического взрыва, и впервые порадовался прохладному течению перемещения. Когда он стянул перчатки и осмотрел ладони, к собственному облегчению не увидел никаких ран. Хотя пальцы едва заметно подрагивали, а в животе скрутилось едкое отвращение и почти животный страх перед повторением этой боли.

Надо будет найти другой способ уничтожения статуй. Может, сначала оборвать их связь с источником наполнявшей их магии? Но как?

Корво только коротко посетовал на его недальновидность и тупоголовость, а потом весь вечер не давал ему заниматься делом, бережно массируя ладони и руки. Дауд хмурился и не раз собирался оттолкнуть демона, но слова так и не сорвались с его губ. Корво, чтоб ему пусто было, слишком хорошо умел делать массаж и нагло этим пользовался. Благо, на этот раз ничего эдакого не произошло, и Дауд смог спокойно уснуть. Даже вполне неплохо выспался.

Рамзи, рассредоточившиеся по разным инстанциям, находились на данный момент вне досягаемости. Грейвзы так вообще подозрительно бодро смотали удочки и отбыли в Поттерстед, оставив в Дануолле лорда-защитника одного. Увы, Дауд и до него добраться пока не мог — путь во дворец, где кроме Берроуза сотоварищи еще окапывались ведьмы, ему был заказан. Почуют и прибьют на подходе.

Значит, оставались Бойл. Богатая, пускай и несколько разобщенная семья со своей запутанной грызней между наследниками. А еще сестры вскоре устраивали бал-маскарад в честь императрицы, но вряд ли «Джессамина» соизволит осчастливить их своим визитом, тем более, что Бойл в этом могли похвастаться первенством разве что по размаху запланированного действа и скорости его претворения в жизнь, а никак не в том, кому подобная идея первым пришла в голову. Город потихоньку начало потряхивать от предвкушения, и аристократы с чьей-то легкой руки начали давать такие вот приемы, так что каждый день где-нибудь, да праздновали. С одной стороны, этот беспорядок здорово облегчал Дауду жизнь в некоторых местах, а с другой обстоятельства буквально совали ему под нос тот факт, что времени у него с каждым часом оставалось все меньше.

Изначально Дауд планировал пробраться в особняк Бойл накануне праздника, но с ним неожиданно связался Мартин — теперь уже _верховный_ _с_ _мотритель Мартин_ — и попросил заняться сестрами Бойл во время бала. Он объяснил это обнаруженными докладами соглядатаев среди аристократии, и тем, что одна из Бойл заметно изменилась за последнее время. Примерно тут его почерк стал едва читаем, с такой скоростью Мартин писал — он предупреждал о ведьмах и говорил, что Аббатство такими темпами очень скоро объявит Право Очищения, то самое, которым за всю историю их ордена пользовались всего два раза. Но для начала открытой войны с наглыми еретиками им требовались железные доказательства, а также время собрать силы. Мартин даже парой нелестных слов отозвался о самомнении Берроуза, который не видел, что творится у него под носом. Похоже, верховный смотритель успел побывать во дворце и своими глазами увидеть, что там происходило. Удивительно, почему Делайла позволила ему свободно прийти и уйти, но Дауд мог прикинуть парочку вариантов. Сильнее всего среди которых выпирала мысль «он просто не представлял для нее угрозы».

Времени до бала едва хватило, чтобы обзавестись соответствующим костюмом. От маски несло псиной, но она хотя бы по габаритам была относительно небольшой, и привыкнуть к ней труда не составило. Приглашение (с именем кого-то из аристократов) Мартин ему передал еще вместе с тем письмом, так что с проникновением на праздник проблем не возникло. У него даже не стали отбирать нож, который он прицепил к поясу вместо узнаваемого палаша, используемого смотрителями. Видимо, посчитали деталью костюма.

Им же хуже.

В залах, по которым лениво колыхалось море гостей, Дауд приметил двух шарманщиков, державшихся настороже и (он видел по тому, как те нервно оглаживали бока шарманок) пристально изучавших окружающих. Едва ли аристократы знали, с каким тщанием за ними наблюдали — они предпочитали игнорировать служителей Аббатства на таких мероприятиях, считая их присутствие исключительно данью традициям и ни к чему не обязывающим украшением. При Кэмпбелле так оно, наверное, и было. Да только сейчас ситуация в городе складывалась совершенно иная, а угроза со стороны ведьм нависала над всеми без исключения. Дауд не сомневался в том, что Мартин должным образом замотивировал этих шарманщиков следить за безопасностью. Последний рубеж между гражданскими и ересью и все такое.

Потратив почти час, чтобы, не привлекая внимания, обойти все доступные гостям помещения и присмотреться (прислушаться и _принюхаться_ ) в поисках чего-нибудь из ряда вон выходящего, Дауд отметил наличие костяных амулетов у поразительно большого числа аристократов. Увы, он до этого не посещал подобных мероприятий, и ему не с чем было сравнивать — то ли это нормальное положение вещей, то ли показатель того, насколько сильно ведьмы опутали высший свет своими мерзкими путами. Запомнив нескольких, имена которых ему стали известны (отошлет сведения Мартину или, если появится свободное время, сам наведается к ним домой и _проверит_ ), Дауд отправился искать улики на второй этаж.

Пришлось, правда, снова воспользоваться телепортацией, и Дауд позволил себе целую секунду погоревать, что уже привык к подобному, после чего, встряхнувшись как пес, снова сосредоточился на текущей задаче. Ему еще надо было найти, которая из сестер финансировала заговорщиков Берроуза, а кто соблазнилась еретической магией, и, желательно, сделать это до окончания бала.

В открытом доступе подобная информация, конечно, не лежала, и Дауд здорово поплутал по верхним этажам в ее поисках. Он сумел только найти дневник Лидии, в котором та на одной из последних страниц мельком тревожилась о «новых знакомых» Вейверли, не вдаваясь в подробности.

Осторожность хозяйки дневника, конечно, заслуживала похвалы, но этого совершенно не хватало для вынесения приговора. В спальнях больше не нашлось ничего интересного (хотя в комнате Вейверли и висел портрет Берроуза, что более чем откровенно намекало на их связь, кстати говоря), потому Дауд после очередного обхода верхних этажей и чердака решил наведаться в подвал. Некоторых еретиков будто что-то тянуло под землю, они старались обустроиться в своих норах в темноте и сырости; возможно, ведьмы повлияли на одну из Бойл именно таким образом.

По дороге вниз Дауд, послушавшись интуицию, еще раз прогулялся среди гостей, которые пребывали в намного более пьяном состоянии и уже разбились на кучки по интересам. Около стола с пуншем стояла леди Бойл в черном и… Дауд пригляделся и, осознав происходящее, мгновенно напрягся — она что-то колдовала над напитками. Колдовала _в буквальном смысле_ — он ощущал подгнившую горечь у основания языка и легкую пульсацию шрама-метки, и тем сильнее становился вкус-запах-ощущение, чем ближе он к ней подходил. Маска и костюм не давали возможности с уверенностью определить, что за сестра стояла сейчас к нему спиной, но Дауд был почти уверен, что это Вейверли. В ее комнате он видел много темных оттенков.

Нож сам собой скользнул в ладонь, ноги бесшумно приближали его к жертве. Оставалось всего три шага, когда леди Бойл, вздрогнув всем телом, резко обернулась. Дауд в прыжке преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и по рукоять вогнал кинжал под ребра, придержав второй рукой за талию, не давая отстраниться. Булькающе вскрикнув, Вейверли сначала попыталась его оттолкнуть, потом — вцепилась в ворот его плаща. Неожиданно резким движением она сорвала его волчью маску и бросила прямо в чашу с пуншем. Немелодичный звон и плеск многократно отразился от стен и потолка. Гости поблизости встревоженно зашептались, но Дауд не видел ничего, кроме безликой черной маски и красного, вытекавшего из-под нее, красного на его кинжале, красного у них под ногами.

Почувствовав, как Вейверли обмякла, Дауд напоследок прокрутил кинжал в ране, наверняка прокалывая легкое, а потом, спустя несколько секунд, уронил будущий труп наземь. Крики мигом протрезвевших аристократов оглушали. Чертыхнувшись, Дауд осмотрелся (вокруг паника, топот и звон бьющихся бокалов) и бросился к двери во двор, кое-как на ходу стряхивая кровь с клинка, но не убирая его в ножны. Оружие ему еще пригодится.

Хорошая новость — выбраться получилось без особых потерь, хотя и пришлось повоевать (Дауду хватило ума не исчезать прямо из особняка, а пробиться хотя бы за стены как обычный человек). Плохая новость — его лицо не видел только слепой, да и тот бы узнал, так громко остальные орали его имя вперемешку с проклятиями и угрозами. Пробираясь на предоставленную Мартином квартиру и стараясь поменьше тревожить порез на боку, Дауд разрывался между желанием отругать себя как мальчишку за то, что так глупо сорвался, и яростным пониманием, что он бы просто не смог стоять в стороне и наблюдать за такой наглой волшбой. Почему-то только сейчас его запоздало посетила мысль, что он мог позвать шарманщиков — Вейверли наверняка достаточно продвинулась в запретных искусствах, чтобы музыка смотрителей должным образом на нее подействовала. Но — случилось то, что случилось. Теперь оставалось только разбираться с последствиями.

И начать следовало с раны на боку.

Дауд еще неделю назад выкроил время и принес в эту квартиру специально собранную аптечку, обильное количество бинтов и комплект сменной одежды просто на всякий случай, потому что предпочитал быть готовым к любым поворотам. Уж что-что, а без особой на то необходимости заявляться к подопечным в таком состоянии он не собирался, тем более когда принцесса тоже могла его увидеть. Вот обработает порез, приведет себя в порядок — тогда и пойдет. Ну а если за это время у них там случится что-то из ряда вон выходящее, Билли и Томас знали этот адрес.

Ополовинив бутылку виски (часть действительно ушла на дезинфекцию раны, но ему _надо было_ выпить) и хорошенько себя перебинтовав, Дауд успел накинуть запасную рубашку и как раз закончил убирать следы своей деятельности со стола, когда услышал знакомый шелест перьев.

— Ну и чего приперся? — угрюмо поинтересовался он, не оборачиваясь, и унес окровавленные тряпки в ванную, отмокать.

Когда он вернулся, демон по-прежнему стоял посреди комнаты и прожигал его нечитаемым взглядом. Вздохнув, Дауд помассировал переносицу. Он ведь только-только настроился на приятную полудрему под легкое тепло от выпитого. Поймав взгляд демона, Дауд раздосадованно всплеснул руками:

— Корво, хватит уже играть в молчанку, говори, зачем пришел! — от резкого движения бок кольнуло, но алкоголь достаточно притупил боль.

Демон склонил голову набок, будто прислушивался. Губы его медленно растянулись в улыбке, не предвещавшей Дауду ничего хорошего. В следующее мгновение Корво уже стоял вплотную к нему, вынуждая либо дышать одним воздухом, либо отступать. Дауд, передернув плечами, выбрал второй вариант.

— Ты что творишь?! — яростно прошипел он, не глядя шагая назад.

Комната размерами не баловала.

Корво зубасто улыбнулся, а Дауд пожалел, что оставил кинжал на столе в другом конце гостиной. Без оружия (да и с оным, если уж совсем начистоту) у него, увы, не было абсолютно никаких шансов, и о, как же это злило — злость вспыхнула мгновенно, горячим комком свернулась в животе, разогнала кровь по венам. Коротко рыкнув, Дауд врезал помешавшемуся демону кулаком в лицо, но получил только очередную ухмылку, даже не окровавленную.

Еще шаг назад — и он уперся спиной в стену, а рану на боку обожгло неожиданно острой болью. Корво будто тоже это почувствовал, потому что коротко на нее глянул и облизнулся; Дауда аж передернуло, но, кажется, не от отвращения. Он нахмурился, не понимая, что с ним творится, но при виде того, как Корво одним слитным движением практически упал на колени (все еще удерживая его взгляд), Дауд окончательно закаменел — даже дышать перестал, а злость непонятно куда улетучилась. Только сердце колотилось где-то в глотке. Глаза демона блестели совершенно ошалело, зрачок от радужки оставил тонкий ободок, а в глубине этих черных колодцев мерцало пламя. Крылья его носа жадно раздувались.

— Подними рубашку, — сипло выдавил Корво, снова облизнувшись. Дауду показалось, или у того клыки стали заметнее? Ему совершенно не хотелось подпускать демона к своей ране. — Подними, — с нажимом повторил Корво, крепче сжимая его бедра.

Дауд осознал, что творит, только задрав рубашку до груди — да так там ткань в кулаке и скомкал. На бинтах выделялись пятна чертовски яркой крови; глаза Корво заметно расширились, на мгновение подернулись черной дымкой, а потом он их прикрыл и глубоко вдохнул. С глухим стоном он прижался лицом к ране, вырывая из Дауда досадливое шипение. По крайней мере, он наконец-то снова смог дышать.

Он совершенно не понимал, какая вожжа угодила Корво под хвост, когда тот уперся крыльями в стену по обеим сторонам от него и, размотав бинты, принялся с урчанием вылизывать порез. Когда именно жгучая боль сменилась жжением другого рода, Дауд не знал — как и того, каким образом его правая ладонь умудрилась своевольно зарыться в неожиданно мягкую шевелюру демона и крепко сжать прядки.

Почувствовав, как тот самым наглым образом укусил его рядом с раной (влажно, горячо, остро), Дауд за волосы оттянул Корво от себя — и, увидев его лицо, пожалел об этом. Разрумянившийся, с влажно блестящими губами и потемневшими от совершенно недвусмысленного желания глазами, да еще и стоявший перед ним на коленях — Дауда пробрало резко и остро, молнией вдоль позвоночника и волной опоясывающего жара. А еще он осознал, что и сам от демона недалеко ушел: собственное возбуждение оказалось настолько неожиданным, что Дауд имел все шансы вынырнуть из этого омута, да только сильнее сжал пряди Корво, и тот, полуприкрыв глаза, слегка откинул голову назад и протяжно, сипло застонал.

В живот будто ткнули раскаленный вертел. И прокрутили его там несколько раз, чтобы наверняка. Дауду уже было глубоко плевать, околдовал его демон, отравил или это из-за их связи — кровь в венах чуть ли не кипела, а самому Дауду впервые за чрезвычайно долгое время хотелось конкретно взятого человека. В данном случае — демона. _Избегай зова плоти, жаждущей удовольствия._ Дауд, криво ухмыльнувшись, наклонился и впился поцелуем в приглашающе приоткрытые губы. Корво с коротким рыком охотно ответил, крепче сжимая пальцы на его боках. И хотя Дауду откровенно не хватало практики, он быстро учился, не поддаваясь на попытки Корво перехватить инициативу.

Стоило ему оторваться и, глотая воздух, выпрямиться, Корво прижался лицом к его животу, дыша жарко и влажно, покусывая и вылизывая. Руки демона в это время уже пытались расправиться с ремнем Дауда, но больше дергали и царапали, и он, коротко фыркнув, подключился к этой войне с одеждой. Корво с такой силой дернул штаны вниз, что оставалось только удивляться, как те не порвались.

А потом Дауду стало не до размышлений, поскольку Корво безо всяких прелюдий взял и сразу заглотил его член до самого основания. Дауд прогнулся, сильно закусив губу, лишь бы не закричать, но на ногах все-таки устоял; наверное, отчасти и потому, что демон крепко держал его за ягодицы, не позволяя отстраниться. И только когда он (до ужаса быстро) оказался на самой грани оргазма, Корво подался назад и весьма болезненно укусил за внутреннюю сторону бедра. Дауд в ответ так же болезненно дернул за волосы, но получил только довольный стон. Зато когда он вцепился в так удачно подставленное крыло и _сжал_ , демон содрогнулся всем телом — к этому времени, кажется, им обоим уже было плевать, от боли или удовольствия.

Шрам на солнечном сплетении коротко обожгло. На одну секунду снизу-вверх на Дауда смотрели абсолютно черные глаза — потом Корво опустил свои густые ресницы и медленно, будто наслаждаясь вкусом, провел языком вдоль его члена. Прикосновения ощущались ярче и острее, а от малейшего касания кожи к коже по нервам рассыпались колючие волны удовольствия, конденсируясь в животе и скручиваясь в пружину.

Когда Корво снова вобрал его в рот, Дауд не сдержал дрожи — клыки демона однозначно удлинились, и теперь на каждом движении задевали нежную плоть. Недостаточно больно, чтобы причинять неудобства, но достаточно, чтобы Дауд резко и внезапно сорвался в пучину оргазма, вжавшись затылком в стену и слепо уставившись в потолок.

Жар отступал неохотно, он липко цеплялся за его руки и ноги, мешал собраться с мыслями и с силами. Демон, издав невнятное урчание, выпустил его изо рта. Дауд думал, что теперь его отпустят и дадут стечь на пол, но хватка на ягодицах так и не разжалась. Корво снова прижался лицом к его животу, и, прежде чем Дауд понял, что он задумал, коснулся губами шрамированной кожи. Метка полыхнула огнем в самом буквальном смысле — на волосах демона на секунду появился голубой отсвет. Судорожно вдохнув, Дауд содрогнулся всем телом, потеряв всякую возможность описать испытываемые ощущения: боль и наслаждение, удовольствие за гранью отвращения. И снова что-то начало распирать его изнутри, будто кто-то все лил и лил в него воду, наблюдая, когда же он наконец лопнет. Кажется, от напряжения внутри даже что-то хрустнуло, но в нервах творился такой бедлам, что разобрать что-либо не представлялось возможным.

Неизвестно, сколько он дрейфовал; по ощущениям, только спустя несколько вечностей Дауд пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы понять — лежит он в окружении чего-то теплого и горьковато-пряного. Шевелиться не хотелось совершенно, но в какой-то момент воспоминания с неизбежностью прилива затопили его сознание и бесцеремонно вырвали из расслабленного состояния. В животе тошнотворно перекувырнулся комок. Корво — проклятый демон — ощутив его напряжение, только крепче сжал вокруг него кольцо рук и крыльев. Пряная горечь смешалась с морской солью.

Корво не отпускал его до тех пор, пока Дауд не начал всерьез примеряться, как бы побольнее ударить. С грустным вздохом он наконец поддался на его настойчивую, пускай и безмолвную, просьбу. Дауд тотчас вскочил на ноги (попутно удивившись, что одежда у него в порядке), а потом увидел распластавшегося на полу демона и завис.

Раньше он бы только фыркнул в подобной ситуации, но сейчас, как бы это ни звучало ужасно и затаскано — с его глаз будто слетела пелена, и он впервые по-настоящему увидел Корво. В животе тотчас взвился огонек возбуждения.

Дауду оставалось только морщиться и сетовать, насколько без этого все-таки было проще.

Корво же довольно улыбнулся:

— Вот так и выглядит нормальная связь между соулмейтами.

— Постоянный риск поддаться похоти в неподходящий момент? — скрестив руки на груди, Дауд взялся старательно затаптывать стебелек влечения. Но с тем, что он ощущал внутри, прямо за шрамом, он ничего сделать не мог; насколько ему было известно, полностью перекрыть этот обмен эмоциями не представлялось возможным. Вообще. А Корво сейчас испытывал сытое самодовольство. Сволочь.

— Нет, идиот, стремление к близости, — демон гибко и с наслаждением потянулся, после чего сел и скрестил ноги. Несколько секунд у него ушло на то, чтобы компактно сложить крылья у себя за спиной и вернуть Дауду доступ к остальной квартире. — Ты вообще как?

— Паршиво, — ему даже не пришлось раздумывать над ответом.

— Неужели я так плох? — сверкнув зубами в невеселой улыбке, Корво вернул себе серьезное выражение лица.

Протяжно выдохнув, Дауд провел ладонью по лицу.

— Меня пометила как скот сущность, которую я возненавидел всей душой и из-за чего в итоге посвятил свою жизнь изничтожению практикующих запретные искусства. А потом вдруг выяснилось, что мой соулмейт — демон, прислужник этой самой сущности. Второй потенциальный соулмейт — полудемон. Обстоятельства вынуждают прибегать к проклятой магии все чаще, и самое страшное — я начинаю привыкать. Скажешь, у меня недостаточно причин паршиво себя чувствовать?

Корво резко выпрямился. По связи Дауд неожиданно ощутил вспышку вины.

— Если тебе действительно _настолько_ противно мое общество…

— Заткнись, а? — перебил он демона. Хотелось курить. — Я привыкаю. Не знаю, чем это обернется в будущем, но я привыкаю. И к навязанной магии, и к тебе. Так что просто заткнись; раз уж мне суждено пасть на дно ереси, у меня, по крайней мере, будет в соулмейтах трудноубиваемое существо.

Горечь на языке душила, но не морская горечь, сопровождавшая всякую магию в непосредственной близости от него, нет — то была горечь поражения. Дауд с безысходностью смотрел на черную бездну, готовящуюся его проглотить, и ничего не мог поделать. Может, его судьба действительно была предопределена задолго до его рождения?

Раздраженно рыкнув, Дауд рухнул на диван, готовясь морщиться от потревоженной раны, но несколько секунд спустя удивленно моргнул и взялся себя ощупывать.

Никакого пореза. Даже полоски новой кожи нет, будто никто его и не ранил вовсе. Но это бы не беспокоило так сильно, если бы не один маленький факт: Корво не мог внятно ответить, что именно он с ним сделал. Хотя бы сейчас Дауд мог с должной долей уверенности предположить, что никаких неожиданных последствий этого лечения не обнаружится. Наверное.

День спустя по всему городу уже висели объявления с его портретом и обвинением в убийстве Вейверли Бойл. Как Мартин ему вскоре написал, никаких доказательств того, что Вейверли — ведьма, они не нашли, и у Аббатства просто не осталось иного выхода. Немного подслащивало эту пилюлю то, что Мартин не предал огласке его статус еретика, лишь обозвал «излишне ретивым смотрителем, преступившим черту разумной дозволенности и рамки своих обязанностей».

Никому и в голову не приходило, что Дауд надевал форму смотрителя вместе с маской и спокойно передвигался по улицам.

Дауду после ведьмы Бойл оставалось разобраться только с Берроузом и лордом-защитником, но поскольку те по-прежнему носу не казали из дворца, добраться до них не представлялось возможным. Не желая сидеть без дела, Дауд предложил свою помощь Корво, и тот, хотя, казалось, сначала планировал отказаться, передумал. Он рассказал о Делайле, наглой выскочке, посмевшей вселиться в тело его Джессамины, рассказал об усадьбе Бригморов, где ее ковен обосновался. Рассказал, что ведьмы чуяли его сущность, и он в Дануолле находился в относительной безопасности исключительно потому, что очень часто тут появлялся в течение прошлых лет. И во дворце его именно поэтому сразу не засекли. Но стоит ему направиться в Бригмор, как он из невидимки превратится в прожектор посреди темной пещеры.

Еще он рассказал о ритуале, который позволит ему замаскировать свою сущность — по сути, превратит в человека, хотя и частично. Дауд было дернулся, задумавшись, сколько таких нелюдей могло бродить среди ничего не подозревающих горожан, но Корво отмахнулся от этих идей. Слишком этот ритуал был болезненным, чтобы к нему прибегали без особых на то причин. Да и, к тому же, он среди демонов считался наказанием, причем очень жестоким, и одно это уже дало Дауду понять, насколько слово «болезненный» не описывало реальное положение вещей. Вызывало уважение то, как Корво без особых раздумий согласился, по сути, подвергнуть себя ужасным пыткам ради спасения соулмейта.

В груди рядом с ревностью грело понимание, что ради Дауда этот демон тоже готов пережить подобное.

Приятным бонусом стало известие, что Корво и его сможет замаскировать, хотя и не навсегда. А также то, что для этого Дауду не придется терпеть ужасную боль; вернее, придется, но не настолько ужасную, какая предстояла демону.

Три дня ушло на поиски подходящего места — Дауд морщился, осознавая, что теперь собирался участвовать в еретическом ритуале, но ведь иного выхода у него попросту не было. Некоторым утешением послужил тот факт, что в результате поисков они наткнулись на некую Старую Ветошь, которая оказалась самой настоящей ведьмой. Дауд не испытывал никаких угрызений совести, окончательно упокоив ополоумевшую старуху, а очень даже наоборот — сетовал, что не узнал о ней раньше. Наверняка она за эти годы многих несчастных убила, превратив в руны и амулеты. Когда Дауд закончил избавляться от вещей старухи (магические предметы в печи горели просто на загляденье), Корво прошелся по всей пещере, что-то там еще почистил.

Сам ритуал… Дауд предпочел бы его не помнить, но, увы, каждая секунда, до краев заполненная болью, навеки отпечаталась в его голове. А по внутренней стороне предплечий у него теперь змеились хищные черные линии, переплетавшиеся между собой и изгибавшиеся острыми углами, с одной стороны конденсируясь в черный круг размером с монетку в середине ладони, а с другой — узким браслетом охватывая руку чуть выше локтя.

По ощущениям, эти линии на коже что-то _выжгло_.

А потом настал черед Корво, и Дауд понял, почему тот так тщательно забаррикадировал эту пещеру. Вой стоял ужасающий. Дауд страдал вместе с демоном, наблюдая за его трансформацией и не в состоянии никак облегчить его участь — если вмешается, сделает только хуже. Воздух затопила вонь горелой плоти и перьев, и с последним пронзительным криком Корво без чувств рухнул на пол. Совершенно голый, не считая метки на левой ладони и огромной татуировки черных крыльев, занявшей абсолютно всю его спину и захватившей бока, ягодицы и заднюю сторону бедер — маховые перья почти доставали до колена.

Только сейчас Дауд смог подойти. Укутав демона в заранее приготовленное одеяло, Дауд осторожно отнес его на кушетку и хотел отправиться наводить порядок, но в его рубашку вцепились с такой силой, что высвободить ткань получилось бы, только отрезав кусок. Не то чтобы он был сильно против прилечь рядом — под закрытыми веками до сих пор плясали кляксы боли, а соулмейт под боком определенно помогал расслабиться и прийти в себя. Уснуть Дауд себе не позволил — он вполуха следил за окружающим пространством, опасаясь, что крики привлекли нежелательное внимание, и кто-то придет любопытствовать.

Обошлось. По крайней мере пока.

Чего Дауд не ожидал, так это осознать, что в животе у него жарко разливается возбуждение. Ощущение все еще крайне непривычное, тем более в таких обстоятельствах, и он хотел по привычке отстраниться, но поймал взгляд демона. Сопротивляться резко расхотелось — в глазах Корво пылало _нечто_ , почти безумное, жаждавшее забыть о пережитых муках.

Неизвестно, кто первый двинулся навстречу — да и не важно, на самом деле. На этот раз сверху оказался Дауд. Корво, закусив губу, прогнулся, вжимаясь в него всем телом, до боли вцепился в его плечи. Демона потряхивало. Одежду с одеялом они не порвали не иначе как чудом, а от прикосновения к голой коже по измученным нервам заполошно металось болезненное удовольствие. Забыться в урагане эмоций было легко, но Дауд все еще помнил, что находились они отнюдь не в безопасности — он изо всех сил цеплялся за это знание и не позволял себе упасть, хотя от стонов Корво и перехватывало дыхание.

Надолго Корво не хватило. Дауд только сжал их члены в ладони, едва успел двинуть ею несколько раз, а оргазм уже захлестнул демона с головой. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Дауд наклонился и укусил его за плечо, умудрившись попасть именно туда, где чернел верхний кончик крыла. Следующий крик, короткий и захлебывающийся, резанул по ушам, а на языке взорвалась соленая горечь. Но этого все еще не хватало — Дауд качался на самом краю.

Его собственные татуировки коротко вспыхнули голубым, и на секунду Дауду показалось, что он падает. Но нет, он просто каким-то образом умудрился активировать метку — уже знакомая не-влага холодила кожу. Затылок резануло чужим вниманием.

Дауд едва сумел погасить магию; на секунду ему даже показалось, что он потерял над ней контроль.

Вот только когда он открыл глаза и, отстранившись, посмотрел на распластавшегося под ним Корво, вместо привычных цветов мир окрасился в смесь грязно-голубого и серо-синего, а Корво превратился в золотую светящуюся фигуру. Голову будто обхватило обручем и легонько сдавило.

Корво судорожно вдохнул и содрогнулся всем телом, а Дауд ощутил, как он снова возбуждается. Следующие события смазались в огонь под кожей, жар в пальцах, жажду ощутить чужую плоть, отведать на вкус, погрузиться до упора и раствориться внутри на одно короткое мгновение. И Дауд не стал этому сопротивляться; что-то внутри настойчиво шептало, что у него все равно не хватило бы сил сейчас отстраниться, так зачем даже пытаться? Его собственная кожа, казалось, уменьшилась в размере, давила, мешая свободно двигаться и дышать — немного легче становилось, если Дауд прижимался носом к коже Корво.

Когда же тот резко перевернулся на живот, игнорируя оставляемые Даудом царапины в попытке удержать на месте, и пошло прогнулся в пояснице, уткнувшись задницей ему в пах, все мелькавшие внутри ощущения кристаллизовались в одно конкретное желание. Дауду хватило самообладания только на то, чтобы самую малость подготовить Корво. Обычному человеку этого явно было бы недостаточно, но демон под ним только нетерпеливо рыкнул и подался навстречу, насаживаясь сразу до основания. Они разбито застонали, а Дауд, зажмурившись (он слеп от светившихся крыльев), переждал оглушительную волну. Слишком тесно и горячо, еще чуть-чуть, и он просто расплавится. Когтями вцепившись в его бока, Корво дернул, понукая двигаться. Дауд подчинился.

Наверное, услышь кто издаваемые ими звуки, то скорее подумал бы о жестокой драке, а не сексе — последствия точно очень походили, разве что форма синяков немного отличалась. К счастью, к тому моменту, когда Дауд стал готов снова встретиться с реальностью, странная расцветка исчезла; ему в данный момент не хотелось думать, что именно это было и какие последствия его ожидают. Корво расслабленно спал, положив голову ему на грудь и по-хозяйски перекинув одну ногу через него.

Долго пролежать им не удалось — они действительно привлекли внимание, и хорошо, что демон почуял приближение посторонних даже сквозь дрему; они успели одеться и свалить до прихода незваных гостей. Дауд почти не удивился, осознав, что это была группа смотрителей с палашами наголо. Душу кольнуло неприятное понимание, что он на один шаг глубже зарылся туда, куда зарекался даже просто смотреть. Но обратного пути уже не было — он это понимал так же ясно, как чувствовал связь между собой и проклятым демоном.

Принцесса, увидев Корво, секунду удивленно глядела на него, а потом с радостным взвизгом бросилась ему на шею, заработав кучу удивленных взглядов от присутствовавших при этой сцене подопечных Дауда. Ну да, он, считай, привел к ним непонятно кого, и тут вдруг принцесса радостно его обнимает… подозрительно. Объяснения, что Корво — отец Эмили, и он совсем недавно вернулся из тайной командировки, хватает как Томасу, так и Билли. Немалую роль в успокоении их подозрительности играет и то, что Эмили как залезла Корво на руки, так и не слезала весь вечер, одаривая всех почти счастливой улыбкой.

В Бригмор они решают отправиться вдвоем, и пока демон осваивается со своими ограниченными силами и ищет припасы, Дауд ищет Лиззи Страйд. Почти не удивляется, когда находит ее в Колдридже, и только вздыхает — придется ее вытаскивать. И музыка шарманки, транслируемая по территории тюрьмы, совершенно не внушает прежнего спокойствия, поскольку в этот раз она символизировала лишние проблемы.

Мартин на послание отвечает рекордно-быстро, и прямо с ходу поручает Дауду почистить допросную камеру от последствий суицида одной ведьмы. Ну да, вот, что бывает, когда городская стража считает, будто сумеет самостоятельно справиться с еретиком.

Теперь, имея официальный повод заявиться в тюрьму, Дауд не откладывает поход в долгий ящик. Настращав местных охранников, что его ни в коем случае нельзя беспокоить, пока он сам не заговорит с ними, Дауд внимательно осмотрел допросную и с некоторым облегчением выдохнул — ему хватит обычного огня, плюс потом еще надо будет собрать фонящие осколки. Отослав ближайшего охранника за маслом, Дауд воспользовался подвернувшейся минуткой и осторожно, но как можно быстрее отправился искать номер камеры Лиззи. Номер найти не успел, зато услышал крики и знакомую ругань. Это она снова укусила очередного идиота, решившего протянуть к ней руку. Ничему-то их жизнь не учит. Казалось бы, заостренные зубы должны были навести на определенные мысли, так нет же. Ну да ладно, по крайней мере, этот обладатель сомнительного интеллекта избавил его от необходимости листать учетные книги и тратить драгоценное время.

Протащить Страйд через всю охрану и при этом остаться незамеченным оказалось проще, чем Дауд ожидал, хотя немалым подспорьем оказалось его умение телепортироваться и это странное двухцветное зрение, позволявшее видеть живых людей сквозь стены. Убедившись, что Билли увела лодку с Лиззи незамеченной, Дауд вернулся в допросную и хорошенько ее почистил. Он как никто другой знал, с какой легкостью магия въедалась в камни и души — если не избавиться от этой вони сейчас, потом будет только сложнее.

Лиззи никак не прокомментировала его необычные способности, только задумчиво смотрела издалека. На Корво она тоже косилась, а тот только криво ухмылялся, если ловил ее взгляд. К тому времени, как они навели порядок в ее банде и разобрались с кораблем, демон уже полностью освоился в своем человечьем теле и непонятно где обзавелся одеждой и оружием. И длиннополым плащом глубокого синего цвета. Фехтовать Корво умел, и хотя ощущалось, что он этого давно не делал, Дауд остался доволен его уровнем — демон не даст себя убить. Или, вернее, сильно попортить свою шкурку, убить-то его, наверное, и в таком облике было практически невозможно.

Перед отплытием Дауд на всякий случай написал Мартину, куда он собирается и чем займется (опустив несколько деталей, о которых верховному смотрителю знать не было нужды), и к собственному удивлению получил ответ, в котором его настоятельно просили быть осторожным, потому что ведьмы опаснее, чем Аббатство подозревало. И что нескольких смотрителей оно там уже потеряло — неизвестно, какая участь их постигла, но определенно ничего хорошего. Корво только кровожадно улыбнулся, увидев это письмо. Ведьм ничего хорошего тоже не ожидало.

По мере приближения к поместью татуировки на руках Дауда стали нагреваться и в темноте каюты он с безысходностью отметил слабое голубое мерцание линий. Хорошо, что плотности его мундира и перчаток хватало, чтобы не пропускать это свечение. Небольшая плата за возможность незамеченным подкрасться к ведьмам.

Лиззи совершенно не понравилось в этой затопленной области, но она согласилась подождать их сутки. Хотела еще что-то сказать, но скосила взгляд на Корво — тот методично проверял свое снаряжение и пристально вглядывался в белесые клочья тумана, затянувшие видневшуюся вдали постройку — и со стуком захлопнула рот. Мысленно пожав плечами, Дауд выбросил это из головы; захочет — скажет, не захочет — и ладно.

Очередное преимущество владения телепортацией — не пришлось готовить лодку, чтобы добраться до суши. Да, за один прыжок Дауд все равно не дотянулся, но он первый раз просто переместился в воздух на достаточной высоте, чтобы дать себе время сориентироваться и уже спустя секунду материализоваться стоя на стволе упавшего дерева. С легким шелестом Корво оказался рядом. Они переглянулись.

Охота началась.

На самом деле, в этом поместье оказалось чрезвычайно удобно работать. Да, здесь кишмя кишели ведьмы, да, здесь повсюду понатыкали проклятые живые статуи, да, магические гончие сновали туда-сюда, но и укрытий здесь хватало предостаточно, еще и звуки природы и старого здания достаточно заглушали их с Корво продвижение. Они разделились еще на подходе, без слов согласившись, что таким образом покроют большую площадь. Будь Дауд моложе, он бы, может, даже предложил демону вести счет, но быстро выкинул эту дурную мысль из головы — кровавая монетка расцвела на языке, когда он подкрался к ничего не подозревавшей еретичке и, зажав ей рот ладонью, вогнал кинжал под лопатку. Клинок слегка царапнул о ребра, но, не считая этого, легко рассек плоть и наколол на себя ее черное сердце.

Оттащив труп в густую тень под лестницей, Дауд осторожно двинулся дальше, морщась от вони магии — она пропитала здесь абсолютно все. Уже ничто не спасет это поместье, только жаркое пламя, может быть, очистит землю. И то не факт, если корни успели уйти глубоко. Магия, она же как сорняк: растет где угодно, поедает все, что угодно, и сводит с ума без разбора. Сдержавшись от желания сплюнуть, Дауд снова осмотрелся двухцветным зрением — ведьмы тоже умели телепортироваться, и один раз его так чуть не застали врасплох, потому теперь он перестраховывался. Но вместо ведьмы в комнате неподалеку он увидел непонятную сгорбившуюся фигуру на полу.

После короткого расследования выяснилось, что это один из пропавших смотрителей. Судя по его бормотанию, проклятые еретички принуждали его к крайне отвратительным вещам.

Избавив беднягу от мучений — его воля сломлена, разум спасся от реальности бегством, здоровье подорвано… он никогда не сумел бы вернуться к прежней жизни, и смерть в данном случае милосерднее — Дауд следующих ведьм убивал с особой жестокостью. Уж они-то его милосердия совершенно не заслужили, даже если выглядели молоденькими девушками с большими невинными глазами. Эти глаза вспыхивали одинаковой яростью и страхом, одинаково стекленели, на короткое мгновение загорались так и не прожитой жизнью и окончательно гасли.

Статуй пришлось избегать, поскольку Дауд по-прежнему не знал, как от них избавиться, не заработав при этом очередной ответный удар, но это лишь немного усложнило задачу. Ведьмы, хотя и представляли серьезного противника в открытом бою, почти ничего не знали о грамотной организации патрулей и совершенно не проверяли своих пропавших подруг. Чувствовалось, что они считали себя в полной безопасности. Что ж, им же хуже.

К тому времени, когда они с Корво нашли мастерскую Делайлы и с фонарем в руках остановились перед огромной картиной, в поместье не осталось ни одной живой души, а они с Корво оба все-таки умудрились испачкаться в крови. Когда Дауд следом за демоном шагнул в картину, ему на мгновение показалось, что прямо перед ним сейчас кто-то появится. Но секунда прошла, а наваждение испарилось. Только на затылке поселилось тяжелое ощущение чужого взгляда.

— Ты это чувствуешь? — помассировав шею в попытке прогнать холодную липкость, Дауд осторожно подошел к остановившемуся перед дырой в полу Корво. — Взгляд.

— Чувствую. И не удивительно, мы почти в Бездне, — хмуро отозвался тот, подозрительно изучая светящийся водоворот.

— Что значит «почти»? — от мысли оказаться в вотчине черноглазого ублюдка становилось крайне неуютно.

— Делайла… я не знаю точно, что она сделала. Но за этим порталом лежит… отдельный карман? Да, можно и так выразиться. Еще не настоящая Бездна, но уже и не расползающаяся по швам реальность, как эта картина.

— И он тоже тут? — по затылку будто ползали слизни. Кулаки Дауда зачесались от желания набить одну черноглазую морду.

— Конечно. Ну, не «тут», но… где-то рядом.

— Не успокаивает.

— Лучше смирись. Ничего с этим сделать все равно нельзя, — Корво поймал его взгляд и грустно улыбнулся. — Последний рывок.

Дауд кивнул. В свет они шагнули одновременно.

Верх и низ несколько раз поменялись местами, но эта карусель почти сразу прекратилась. Дауд осмотрелся, вслушался… абсолютная тишина. Ему всегда казалось, что в Бездне будет слышно пение китов и подводных течений, но здесь не было ничего. Только каменные террасы, оплетенные колючими кустами цветов, огромное дерево впереди, трава между потрескавшихся камней и обломки, висящие в воздухе. Само воплощение запустения и победы природы над человеком.

Ну и статуи живого мрамора торчали тут и там.

Никто на них не набросился с криками и когтями наголо. Здесь никого не было. Под стенами в некоторых местах стояли картины разной степени завершенности, а разномастная мебель и куски строений из несвязанных воспоминаний завершали безумный ансамбль. У основания дерева, между двумя ведущими в никуда лестницами, возвышался портрет императрицы в полный рост. Весьма неплохой портрет, между прочим — эта Делайла прекрасно знала свое дело. Если б она еще не жаждала захватить трон и не практиковала запретные искусства, жила бы себе припеваючи, рисуя картины и пользуясь популярностью. Тьфу.

Корво замер перед портретом, он хмуро в него вглядывался, будто одним только взглядом сумеет разгадать, как ее спасти из грязных лап ведьмы. Дауд не стал ему мешать; он как раз нашел записи о ритуале и погрузился в чтение.

Вдоль хребта медленно стекало ледяное осознание непоправимого.

— Корво… — наверное, демон услышал что-то такое в его сипе, что заставило его не просто подскочить — телепортироваться к нему.

Выхватив тетрадь, он вчитался в отвратительно красивый почерк. Сначала Дауд не понял, что именно его отвлекло, но когда сильный порыв ветра швырнул ему в лицо горсть пыли и опавших листьев, он осознал, что вокруг набирает силу ураган. В самом центре которого статуей замер Корво, прожигая взглядом ненавистную тетрадку — бумага уже начала дымиться и тлеть.

— Корво? — в карих глазах Дауд увидел только океан боли и страданий, среди которых затерялась и заблудилась искра его узнавания. Демон горевал.

Демон был в ярости.

Ослепительная вспышка света и магии оказалась настолько сильной, что Дауда отбросило прочь и ощутимо приложило к какой-то колонне. Сквозь свист и шорох жутким аккордом прозвучал влажный треск рвущейся кожи и плеск крови, фонтаном разлетевшейся в разные стороны. Корво выл, вскинув лицо — быстро переплавлявшееся в звероподобную морду — к небу. Небо ответило ему бездонной воронкой и душной кувалдой магии. Дауд еле успел подскочить на ноги, когда земля вокруг взорвалась султанами, а следом за ними — шипящими живыми кустами, ветви которых извивались в поисках врагов, и, почуяв Корво, тотчас рвались к нему, каким-то образом удлиняясь и перемещаясь по земле.

Сам Корво замер посреди террасы гротескной и _неправильной_ фигурой, широко распахнув влажные от крови крылья, ощерив пасть клыков и беспокойно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. С его ладоней капала кровь — он когтями рассекал собственную кожу, и она не успевала полностью регенерировать. Дауд, совершенно забыв о собственной опасности, смотрел на Корво — и к собственному удивлению находил знакомые черты даже на звериной морде, на черной коже, среди клыков и исковерканных проклятием пропорций. Вокруг фигуры демона клубилась угольная тьма. Трава вокруг него завяла и высохла, оставив после себя потрескавшуюся бесплодную землю, по которой с яростным воем тянулись живые кусты. Дауд обнажил палаш и успел обрубить на корню только один отросток, когда портрет императрицы вспыхнул магией, выпуская из своего нутра ведьму.

Делайле хватило двух секунд, чтобы оценить ситуацию — Дауд увидел, как ее глаза расширились при виде разъяренного демона, а потом хищно сузились. В руках у нее заклубились заклинания. Корво, почуяв ее, обернулся. Мощно взмахнув крыльями и оросив еще живую растительность собственной кровью с перьев (растительность зашипела и скукожилась, будто по ней плеснули едкой кислотой), он со звериным криком набросился на ведьму. Дауд успел только моргнуть, а Делайла — отскочить в сторону из-под удара, оставив после себя переплетения кустов. Щепки брызнули в стороны, а в уши вонзился злой вой.

Платформа, на которой они находились, завибрировала и, кажется, немного накренилась. Дуб обиженно зашелестел кроной где-то вверху, натужно качаясь на хлещущем ветру.

А потом на Дауда налетели агрессивные отростки, и ему стало не до любования пейзажами. Горечь с языка не сходила, кожу почти жгло от творимой магии, дышать стало тяжело — воздух, казалось, превращался в стеклянное крошево с добавлением металлической стружки, одновременно с этим становясь все тоньше и жиже. Где-то вокруг Корво и Делайла рвали друг другу глотки, а вместе с этим кромсали и этот кусок Бездны. На краю зрения уже можно было различить, как в местную зеленоватую голубизну просачивается грязно-синий и серо-голубой. Куски строений, висевшие до этого неподвижно, начали хоровод, постепенно ускоряясь.

Рассудив, что помочь демону в драке с ведьмой все равно не сумеет, Дауд решил проверить одну свою догадку и целенаправленно пробирался к портрету в корнях дерева. В нескольких шагах от картины будто провели границу, которую проклятые кусты не в силах были пересечь, и, переступив ее, Дауд оказался в относительной безопасности. Не давая себе дышать слишком быстро или слишком медленно, он всмотрелся в едва заметно мерцающее полотно; челюсти свело от терпкой горькой вони, шрам на солнечном сплетении бесновался, как птица в клетке.

Первым порывом было проткнуть полотно палашом и изрезать в лоскуты, но Дауд одернул себя, опасаясь за сохранность императрицы… а потом вспомнил. Ведь ее души уже давно не было по это сторону Грани. Ее тело превратили в противоестественный костюм. Он ей ничем не навредит, только удостоверится в том, что никто больше не сможет надругаться над ее памятью. Задержав дыхание, Дауд решительно вонзил клинок прямо в грудь портрета. От ударившей в руку магии пальцы свело судорогой, и только из-за этого он не выпустил рукоять; мир перед глазами накренился и содрогнулся. Где-то сзади и сверху ведьма взвыла. Засвистели бесновавшиеся ветви кустов.

С треском полотно расступалось под натиском лезвия. Дауду показалось, будто он окунул руки по локоть в кипящую кислоту — а свечение татуировок пробивалось даже сквозь мундир и перчатки. В горле стоял тошнотворный ком. Палаш зацепился за раму, и Дауд не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как, надавив сильнее, с хрустом рассечь лакированную древесину.

Раздался звук, будто что-то лопнуло. Будто воздух-вода помчалась заполнять пустое пространство.

Болезненно застонав, Дауд упал бы прямо там на колени, но на него со спины налетели кусты и, вонзившись ему в плечи, подняли в воздух. Теперь настал черед Дауда кричать. Палаш со звоном отлетел в сторону. Сквозь разноцветные пятна и обжигающую боль Дауд увидел проплывавшую мимо небольшую платформу, и, с трудом сосредоточившись, нырнул в воду изнанки. Он почти промахнулся — по инерции немного прокатившись кубарем, остановился у самого края. Сел, старательно игнорируя страдавшее от ран тело, и поискал взглядом демона с ведьмой.

Корво в некоторых местах оплетали колючие ветви, но он не обращал никакого внимания на них, хотя и явственно ощущал каждую колючку, вонзившуюся в его кожу. Он, тяжело дыша, держал Делайлу за горло над землей, и в данный момент медленно проворачивал ее правую руку в суставе. Она брыкалась изо всех сил и пиналась, но хватку демона разжать не могла. Хруст, визг. Рука повисла безжизненной плетью. Дауд не сдержал довольного оскала — она это заслужила.

Сейчас, когда адреналин немного схлынул, посреди оглушительных страданий измученного тела и воспаленно пылавшей связи с соулмейтом Дауд едва удерживал себя в сознании. И со своего нынешнего насеста он сумел слезть исключительно благодаря телепортации — иным образом шевелиться он практически не мог. И, как завороженный, наблюдал за тем, как когтистая лапа Корво по локоть погружалась в грудь ведьмы. Где-то на задворках сознания царапалась мысль, что это выглядит как-то неправильно, но понять, в чем именно дело, Дауд не успел. Корво резко дернул руку на себя, вот только вместо ожидаемого хруста и влажного чавканья сведенное судорогой тело ведьмы на секунду поглотил золотистый свет.

А потом их стало две: одна мешком поломанных костей рухнула наземь, вторая трепыхалась в когтях демона, визжа и беснуясь. Ее-то Корво, опустившись на платформу с деревом, и прижал к алтарю. Взобрался верхом, склонился в жуткой пародии на поцелуй. В груди Дауда вспыхнуло чужое мрачное удовлетворение, а уши заложило от совершенно нечеловеческого крика, преисполненного страданий и муки пожираемой души.

Дауд вздрогнул. _Корво жрал ее душу_. Что-то подсказывало Дауду — он не хочет, чтобы демон закончил свою трапезу. Но что он мог сделать? Руки не двигались, раны в плечах медленно истекали кровью, голова кружилась от нехватки воздуха.

Если он ничего не сделает, он потеряет соулмейта.

Мысль вспыхнула в мозгу яркой звездой. От затылка вдоль позвоночника разлилось влажное тепло, и Дауд нашел в себе силы подняться на ноги. Чувствуя себя безумцем, он осторожно приблизился к урчавшему демону и его всхлипывавшей добыче; Дауд старался не смотреть на то, что еще оставалось от ведьмы.

— Корво? — из горла вырвалось сиплое карканье, едва различимое за все еще свистевшим ветром. — Корво, посмотри на меня. _Посмотри на меня_ , — с нажимом повторил он, делая еще пару шагов по направлению к черной фигуре.

Голова по-птичьи резко повернулась в его сторону, бездонные глаза над окровавленной пастью уставились на него. Ни капли узнавания. Что ж, по крайней мере демон еще не набросился на него, уже что-то. Дауд, не зная, что еще сделать, осторожно потянулся по их связи как по путеводной нити, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией на свои действия. Поначалу Корво, казалось, совершенно ничего не ощущал — Дауд, черт возьми, и сам почти начал сомневаться, не привиделось ли ему вся эта хрень с соулмейтами. Может, этот демон его загипнотизировал, и все это время игрался как кот с мышонком.

Передернув плечами, Дауд шагнул еще ближе, продолжая посылать по связи успокаивающие образы. Если у него не получится, или если худшие опасения окажутся верны, исход все равно будет один и тот же, но если Корво действительно его соулмейт — Дауд не простит себе, если не попытается изо всех сил удержать его от точки невозврата. А в груди горела необъяснимая уверенность: сожрать душу, значило навеки распрощаться с человечностью и соулмейтами.

Черные крылья носа широко раздулись — демон почуял его кровь. Он медленно выпрямился, стек (иначе это движение и не назвать) на плиты рядом с алтарем, напряженно замер, принюхиваясь и вглядываясь в Дауда. Медленно, будто нехотя, в глазах проявилось узнавание. Вздрогнув всем телом, Корво резко развернулся и посмотрел на наполовину сожранную душу Делайлы. Он судорожно вдохнул. Чернота стекала хлопьями, сползала ошметками, оставляя после себя знакомую смуглую кожу, покрытую свежими шрамами от кустов ведьмы.

— Дауд? — Корво снова посмотрел на него, с таким облегчением и отчаянием, что Дауд не сдержал короткого смешка.

Кажется, он будет жить дальше.

Силы разом покинули его, а мир заволокло уютной темнотой.

Как он потом позже узнал, Корво вытащил его обратно в реальный мир и даже немного подлечил, прямо как тогда, с порезом после маскарада Бойл. Из-за лечения, очередного ритуала очеловечивания (пыток) и поисков хоть какой-нибудь одежды на «Ундину» в означенный срок они не успели, но Лиззи их удивила, продолжив ждать невзирая на это. Дауду она это объяснила тем, что лишние несколько часов ей были совсем не критичны, а где-то между строчек мелькнуло «моя жизнь мне дороже». К тому времени, как они вернулись в Дануолл, на шкуре Дауда остались одни шрамы, и он снова мог свободно двигать руками. На предплечьях татуировок больше не было — они испарились, оставив после себя очередные шрамы.

Эмили клещом вцепилась в них обоих и ни в какую не желала отпускать даже чтобы просто переодеться. Да Дауд не сильно и сопротивлялся — ему определенно нравилось дремать, ощущая Корво под боком. Билли, увидев их, только хихикнула, а Томас потом удивленно косился еще полдня.

Ведьмы, оставшись без руководительницы, начали метаться в судорожных попытках то ли спастись, то ли удержать свое положение. Это могло бы закончиться очень плохо, но Мартин успел подготовить смотрителей. Дануолл содрогнулся от арестов, разбирательств и судов, а горожан ожидаемо захлестнуло лютой религиозностью. Императрица, впавшая в кому, только подогрела ненависть к ведьмам. И очень скоро оказалось, что всех вокруг лихорадит от желания увидеть на престоле законную наследницу. Те, кого не лихорадило, молча сбежали, поджав хвосты, включая некоторых высокопоставленных офицеров флота и армии; Рамзи с Берроузом сбежать не успели — Корво и Дауд перехватили их на выезде из города. Предатели их встрече рады совершенно не были.

Принцесса, увы, не успела вернуться во дворец и попрощаться с матерью — несмотря на все старания Соколова, сердце императрицы остановилось спустя несколько дней после того, как она впала в кому. Дауд не раз ловил себя за размышлениями о ее смерти; он искренне надеялся, что Джессамина не сильно страдала, и не мог не задаваться вопросами. А что, если бы он успел ей помочь? Что, если бы он заметил ковен в такой близости от Дануолла? Что, если бы распознал Делайлу, когда она еще училась у Соколова? И хотя он понимал, что едва ли сумел бы достаточно сильно повлиять на ее судьбу в иных обстоятельствах, совесть потихоньку глодала. Иногда только Корво и удавалось выцарапать его из ее цепких лап.

На протяжении следующих полутора месяцев город пребывал в состоянии контролируемого хаоса, в течение которых доказали причастность Вейверли Бойл к ведьмам, с Дауда сняли обвинения и восстановили в должности старшего смотрителя, а Корво просочился на должность начальника тайной полиции, прикрывшись неким Говардом Лоркайном в качестве подставного лица. Мартин внаглую пользовался умениями Дауда и открыл самую настоящую охоту на ведьм; без ложных обвинений, конечно, не обошлось, но в таких случаях Дауду хватало просто недолго пообщаться с подозреваемой, чтобы определиться касательно ее виновности. Еще Мартин уговорил-таки их рассмотреть кандидатуру Каллисты Карноу на роль гувернантки (она на удивление быстро нашла с принцессой общий язык и сумела заинтересовать уроками; за одно это ее бы уже следовало нанять, если честно). Ее дядя, Джефф Карноу, тоже отметился, только в его случае — с помощью в поисках претендента на роль лорда-защитника.

Парень, Антон МакКормак, подавал неплохие надежды, и Дауд, как это обычно бывало, если дело касалось Эмили, сам не понял, каким образом согласился тренировать юного лорда-защитника. Ведь и без него было кому натаскивать тивийца в военном деле, но вот как-то так получилось. Верховный смотритель, конечно, совсем не был рад тому, что его наиболее результативного подчиненного задерживают гражданскими делами, но Корво сходил с ним побеседовал, и Мартин удивительным образом притих. Дауд опасался думать, что именно демон ему рассказал, и довольно быстро пришел к выводу, что, раз по душу крылатого еще не пришли шарманщики, можно было особо не беспокоиться. Только следить внимательнее обычного за атмосферой в Аббатстве. Держать ухо востро и все такое.

Кто-то из слуг распустил слухи касательно родства Корво и Эмили, но никто не стал искать виновных. В конце концов, не то чтобы они это особо скрывали, так, только не позволяли себе излишней теплоты на глазах у посторонних. Аристократы на удивление хорошо восприняли этот факт — похоже, нежданно обретенный предположительно-отец императрицы вызывал меньше скандальных идей, нежели императрица, забеременевшая непонятно от кого, да еще и вне брака, и отказавшаяся выходить за кого бы то ни было замуж. О, знали бы они…

 


	2. ***БОНУС***

Сначала Дауд не поверил собственным ощущениям, когда неожиданно почуял горечь магии во дворце — он уже давно привык к тому, что ничем подобным не несло ни от Корво, ни от юной императрицы, которые старались как можно реже пользоваться своими способностями. Разумеется, это его крайне насторожило, и он при первой же возможности взялся выискивать источник. Может, кто-то притащил руну или амулет, мало ли. Осторожность никогда не мешала.

Каково же было его удивление, когда он рядом с кабинетом императрицы обнаружил тайную комнату, а в ней — святилище черноглазому ублюдку, собранное по всем правилам и задрапированное синими отрезами ткани, с издевательски шипевшей руной в середине. Руки так и чесались взять молоток и разнести здесь все в щепки, но удерживало понимание, что шум привлечет внимание посторонних. Будет сложно объяснить присутствие еретического алтаря в самом сердце имперского дворца, еще и в комнате, доступ к которой имелся у крайне ограниченного числа лиц.

Нет, не стоило предоставлять Аббатству лишний повод сомневаться в благочестии правителя — за последние месяцы оно набрало силу, и пускай корона не без основания считала верховного смотрителя своим другом, откровенную глупость Мартин игнорировать не сможет.

Потому Дауд не стал ничего ломать, хотя очень, _очень_ хотелось. Вместо этого он отправился ругаться с тем, кто вообще догадался построить это святилище. Корво (чего и следовало ожидать, на самом деле), не желал понимать, в чем проблема. По его словам, алтарь находился в запертом помещении, вдалеке от часто используемых коридоров, и никого из людей аурой не заденет, тем более, что активно он им пользоваться не собирался. Да и, в конце концов, это было личное убежище — Корво не планировал приводить туда кого бы то ни было. Дауд… Дауд будто с цепи сорвался. Он и сам точно не мог сказать, почему именно его так взбесило это святилище; да, в нем горела хорошо знакомая лютая ненависть ко всему, что имело хоть какое-то отношение к черноглазому ублюдку, но ведь и Корво к нему имел отношение, и проклятая метка — и, тем не менее, с первым Дауд состоял в близких отношениях, а второй вполне регулярно пользовался, поскольку она давала немалые преимущества в охоте на еретиков.

Все это могло закончиться очень некрасиво, ведь никто из них не желал отступать от своей точки зрения и идти на компромисс. Все это могло закончиться поистине крупным скандалом — и Дауд, в последней попытке его избежать, решил избавиться от святилища, не ставя Корво об этом в известность. Конечно, демон очень скоро об этом узнает, но, возможно, это поможет ему осознать всю опасность подобной ситуации.

Улучив вечером свободное время, Дауд отправился исполнять задуманное. Там его уже ждали.

— Я бы на твоем месте не трогал этот алтарь, смотритель, — вкрадчиво раздалось из-за спины.

Резко обернувшись, Дауд увидел грациозно шагнувшего в тайную комнату демона. Появилось стойкое ощущение дежа вю; перед мысленным взором промелькнул хоровод воспоминаний об их первой встрече.

Дауд не сдержал хищного оскала:

— Если ты ради этого соизволил появиться, значит, я тем более должен его разрушить, — повторил он собственные слова, получив странное удовольствие от кольнувшей в груди боли. Шрам на солнечном сплетении окатило теплой волной. Мерзко… и уже не мерзко.

Корво зубасто улыбнулся в ответ, шагая все ближе и вынуждая Дауда отступать. Кровь быстрее бежала по венам, пальцы кололо от желания сжать чужую рубашку и хорошенько заехать по носу, чтобы кровь фонтаном заляпала соседнюю стену.

Вот только неожиданно Корво замер, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись куда-то за спину Дауду, а сам Дауд ощутил, будто по спине ползет что-то большое, мокрое и холодное. Как язык мертвеца. Волосы на загривке встали дыбом, ярость в животе вспыхнула ослепительной болью. Резко развернувшись на каблуках, он быстро нашел взглядом ненавистное бледное лицо и, пользуясь инерцией от разворота, тотчас выбросил вперед кулак, целясь прямо в нос. Ответного движения Дауд не заметил — просто в один момент он злорадствовал, что вот-вот надерет морду черноглазому ублюдку, а в другой уже стоял, закаменев и непонимающе глядя на собственный кулак, как на предателя; длинные пальцы крепко держали его запястье. Мерзавец даже не думал его отпускать, только давил своими блестящими глазами. Бесило.

Дауд оскалился, готовый попросту зарычать, словно зверь, но вздернутая бровь немного выбила его из колеи. В этот короткий миг замешательства, пока он не успел задохнуться от следующей волны жгучей ненависти, бледные пальцы скользнули под его манжету и легонько мазнули по коже. Колени предательски задрожали, грозясь не выдержать его веса.

Это…

Он ведь уже ощущал подобное. Но… _как_ это было _возможно_? Он же…

Черноглазый ублюдок по-птичьи склонил голову набок, и только спустя несколько секунд соизволил его отпустить. Запинаясь, Дауд отшатнулся назад, налетел на Корво, который поспешил успокаивающе обхватить его руками.

— Ты… — шрам-метка, будто издеваясь, полыхнула отвратительной теплотой. — Но… но это же невозможно! Мр-разь, ты что со мной сделал?! Ты и Корво в это втянул, да?!

— Дауд, — при звуках этого мягкого голоса он, стыдно признаться, забыл, как дышать. Тошнота подкатила к горлу. Он не хотел ничего слышать, но что-то ему подсказывало: даже если он зажмет уши, голос черноглазого ублюдка все равно затечет ему в голову. Как сладкий смертельный яд. — Ты меня удивил. С такой яростью отрицать предначертанное, и, тем не менее, не сомневаться ни секунды, когда встал выбор «сохранить или бросить», — бездонные глаза скользнули по Корво. — Мой дорогой Корво, — тонкие губы изогнулись в едва заметной улыбке. — Делайла не смогла забрать тебя у меня. Это открывает весьма любопытные тропы.

— Что? — прохрипел Дауд, судорожно вдыхая.

— Он… мой соулмейт, — тихо ответил ему на ухо Корво.

В голове у Дауда мелькнула непрошеная мыслишка « _Да сколько же их у тебя?!_ », но озвучить он ее не успел.

— Триумвират — крайне редкое явление. И без Корво ничего не случилось бы, - снова черные провалы глаз впивались в его душу.

Такой подлянки от судьбы Дауд никак не ожидал. Нет, он знал, что не в фаворе у нее, но чтобы настолько?


End file.
